Mystic Kos
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Perjuangan Taigong Wang yang kepo akan rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh penghuni apartemen. DLDR/AU Kos/ Mind to Review?
1. Perkenalan

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. HumanNezha. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 1: Perkenalan

Selamat Membaca

Pasti udah pada bosenkan kalo AU Gakuen mulu, kali ini Nthor bakal bikin AU Kos(?). Sebagai permulaan cerita, saya akan menceritakan asal usul apartemen rasa kos yang dibeli oleh Nu Wa, dan di bayar oleh Fu Xi tanpa pemberitahuan.

Pada suatu hari di sebuah kota, Nu Wa beserta ketiga anaknya berjalan-jalan mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali, karena itu juga Nu Wa mendapat ide untuk membeli apartemen untuk dijadikan kos-kossan. Sebenernya mereka itu KB bukan, bukan keluarga berencana tapi bercukupan, saat saya bertanya pada Nu Wa, doi jawab, "Habis, suami saya kerja di luar negeri jarang pulang, pulang juga kalo inget mba, terus karena di rumah sepi jadi saya ingin mendirikan kos-kossan, jadi keadaan rame ga sepi kek dikuburan." begitu. Setelah menemukan apartemen 'layak' tinggal, Nu wa membeli apartemen itu dengan rumah megahnya, dan pesawat pribadi punya suaminya, dan tentu saja Nu Wa tidak memberitahu Fu Xi kalau pesawatnya jadi alat pembayaran. Nu Wa pun menamakan apartemennya itu Mystic Kos.

Sebaguan penghuni lama pada pergi karena peraturan tertulis maupun tidak tertulis yang dibuat oleh Nu Wa.

Berikut Peraturan Tertulis Mystic Kos.

1\. Memakai seragam sekolah hanya boleh 5 menit kalau lebih besoknya ga boleh pake kamar mandi seharian kecuali kalau emerjensi.

2\. Tidak boleh menggunakan dapur kalau lagi ga kebagian piket.

3\. Ga boleh keluar kamar diatas jam 12.

4\. Harap menyembunyikan status masing-masing. (contoh: pacaran, single, menikah, tunangan, dll.)

5\. Bangun jam 5 subuh.

6\. Kalau ketahuan telat masuk sekolah, harus masak buat anak-anak kos. Pagi-Siang-Malam.

7\. Kalau mau nge gojek harus ngebeliin buat anak-anak kos juga bayaran di tanggung yang nge gojek.

8\. Kalau sudah tinggal disini tidak bisa pindah atau pun keluar.

9\. Setiap kamar bakal kedapetan piket bebersih kos, dan masak.

10\. Jangan memberikan spoiler tentang apartemen ini kepada siapapun kecuali dia berniat untuk tinggal.

11\. JANGAN PROTES DENGAN PERATURAN DIATAS!

12\. Kalau protes anda akan di penjara selama 10 tahun.

Itu adalah sebagian peraturan di kos mistis, masih banyak sebenernya ples sama yang tidak tertulis, jadi saya beritempe sebagian aja. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan penghuni lama yang tetap tinggal di apartemen ini.

Pertama ada Kakak-Adik dari keluarga Sima, mereka sebenernya ngekos disini karena disuruh oleh ortunya padahal jarak sekolah mereka sama rumah deket, karena itu akhirnya mereka mencari kos yang agak jauh dari rumah, dan sekolah. Sima Shi, Kakak yang disiplin, cerdas, dan rajin menabung, tetapi kalo sifat narsis doi lagi kambuh bisa bikin kalian ilfeel saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan adiknya Sima Zhao, bandel, ngomong suka ngelantur, pemalesan, dan penyabar. Tetapi sifat penyabar ini bakal ada kalau sang Kakak lagi kambuh atau kena omelan seseorang. Mereka menempati kamar nomor 5.

Kedua, ada Susano'o, dan Nezha. Sebenernya mereka bukan penghuni kos, tapi penghuni dari dunia lain, yang terpaksa tinggal disitu karena tugas rahasia, dan ga bisa pulang. Susano'o adalah dewa petir yang tegas, dan disiplin, sementara Nezha adalah manusia _half wererabbit_ yang _friendly_ , dan tidak mau kalah dengan yang lain, Nezha selalu menemani Susano'o mengerjakan tugas. Mereka menempati kamar 10.

Ketiga, Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba. Kakak-Adik yang di cap inces sama penghuni kos karena kakanya yang protektif banget. Mereka tinggal disini karena Bapaknya ngusir mereka berdua, sekolah mereka yang terbilang sangat jauh dari rumah, dan mereka memilih tinggal disini juga karena bersebrangan sama sekolah mereka. Mereka menempati kamar 12.

Keempat, ada si kembar Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao. Kata anak-anak kos mereka adalah _Dangerous Twins_ karena hobi mereka yang suka masang-masangin penghuni kos tanpa pandang bulu, mereka tinggal disini karena disuruh merantau oleh Bapaknya, alasan sebenarnya adalah Bapaknya udah pusing sama mereka, terus ga ada universitas di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka menempati kamar 15.

Kelima, 3 bersaudara Sun. Sun Ce yang penuh semangat, namun ceroboh, Sun Quan yang penyabar, dan kadang berwibawa, Dan Sun Shangxiang yang lincah, dan tomboy. Mereka yang selalu meramaikan kos kalau mereka lagi kebagian piket bersih-bersih kos. Mereka tinggal disini karena disuruh Bapaknya yang cape sama tingkah kekanak kanakan mereka, dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencari universitas, dan SMA di luar kota. Mereka menempati kamar 20.

Keenam ada Kaguya, dan Kai, 2 siswi salah pilih apartemen, terpaksa tinggal disitu karena peraturan, dan sudah mendatangani kertas. Kai itu perempuan _gamer_ jones yang berperilakuan sesat kalo ada 2 cowo lewat di hadapannya, lain Kai lain Kaguya, Kaguya ini sebenernya putri yang keluar dari bambu layu tanaman kesayangan Kai, dia baik, rendah hati, tidak sombong, penurut dan inosen. Mereka menempati kamar 21, di depan pintu kamar mereka ada tulisan "Awas ada binatang buas di dalam -Kaguya-".

Ketujuh, Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari, ga ada mereka kos bakal panas kek di jemur di bawah matahari. Mereka adalah mahasiswa teknik mesin, dan mereka suka dipanggil juragan/tukang AC, dan kipas angin, karena barang jualan mereka. Mereka tinggal disini karena membalas kebaikan Nu Wa yang sudah mau membeli AC sama kipas angin mereka untuk setiap kamar, plus lobby di apartemen. Mereka menempati kamar 22, dan kamar mereka identik dengan udara dingin macam dikutub, dan AG(Angin Gelebuk) yang selalu berhembus di kamar mereka setiap membuka jendela kamar.

Kedelapan, ada pasangan misterius dari jepang bernama Kanbei Kuroda, dan Hanbei Takenaka, kata penghuni kos mereka tuh sahabat yang selalu nempel seperti amplop, dan prangko tetapi berbeda kalau kata Nu Wa mau tau kata Nu Wa apa? Itu RA-HA-SIA, ingat peraturan yang dibuat Nu Wa? BTT, mereka tinggal disini karena pekerjaan Kanbei, Hanbei sendiri pecicilan yang hobi tidur. Mereka menempati 23.

Kesembilan, kamar nomor 1 yang ditempati anak sulung Nu Wa bernama Shennong. Shennong ini paling sabar dalam mengahadapi penghuni kos termasuk kedua adiknya yang sangat absurd, Shennong sendiri mahasiswa jurusan bahasa China aka Mandarin, Shennong ahli dalam Kung Fu, dan dia adalah manusia paling sibuk diantara penghuni kos lainnya, kenapa? Karena doi manusia yang aktif di universitasnya, dan doi cuman lowong pas sabtu-minggu itu juga kalau doi ga jadi panitia acara di universitasnya.

Kesepuluh, kamar nomor 2 yang ditempati sama anak kedua Nu Wa, Taigong Wang. Taigong Wang itu remaja hobi memancing, dan selalu ingin tahu status orang. Doi kelas 3 SMA yang punya adik kelas yang ingin banget di gurui olehnya, karena itu sabtu-minggu doi suka ngilang secara mendadak dari apartemen, dan selalu ditemukan kalau sudah jam 10 malam di depan supermarket sebrang apartemen.

Kesebelas, kamar nomor 3 yang ditempati oleh anak yang dipungut Nu Wa dari kolong jembatan, Sterkenburg Cranach. Sterk adalah Adik bungsu Shennong, dan Taigong Wang sekaligus anak yang dipungut sama Nu Wa, dia berumur 13 tahun, cita-cita doi jadi ahli pedang, karena itu doi dari kecil minta les kendo ke Nu Wa.

Terakhir, Nu Wa menempati kamar paling megah yang terletak di lantai 1, tidak ada nomor kamar hanya ada tulisan di pintunya, "Owner's Room".

Itu adalah penghuni Mystic Kos. Kenapa namanya Mystic Kos? Karena isi apartemen ini ajaib semua termasuk pemiliknya juga yang ajaib.

TBC


	2. Penghuni Kamar 12 part 1

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 2: Penghuni Kamar Nomor 12

Selamat Membaca

Uh… Woh, Yeah

GURANJI BIITO no BORYUUMU motto agete

(Wanna Forget The Past)

machi no NOIZU wo kakikeshite hashitta

(The Sky Above, It Was So Beautiful)

Lagu Not Bad milik Ranmaru Utapri menggelegar dengan volume max di kamar ,tanda alarm sudah berbunyi dari hape asus milik Taigong Wang. "Hngg?" mendengar alarmnya berbunyi Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, dan mematikan alarmnya itu, Taigong Wang mengusap-usap kepalanya, _rasanya tidur cuman 10 menit_. 1 menit Taigong Wang terduduk di kasurnya untuk mengumpulkan energinya, selagi mengumpulkan energi Taigong Wang melirik jam di hapenya, jam 5 pas, mandinya bentar lagi aja.

Tok tok tok

Taigong Wang melirik ke arah pintu. "SIAPA?" tanyanya agak keras. "Mau bareng ga ke sekolahnya?" tanya balik dari pemilik suara di luar. "Hmm?" Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya terus ngeliat badannya yang masih pake piyama, "ELU DULUAN AJA! GUE BELUM MANDI!" lalu orang yang diluar membalas, "Baiklah."

30 menit berlalu, Taigong Wang baru meniatkan diri untuk berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tak lupa mengambil handuk yang masih tergantung di rak handuk di teras. 2 menit Taigong Wang habiskan untuk mandi, 1 menit untuk berpakaian, dan 1 menit Taigong Wang habiskan untuk merapihkan diri, gue udah kembali ganteng, batinnya narsis di depan cermin. Taigong Wang mengambil tas selempang berwana hitamnya, lalu keluar kamar, saat keluar kamar bertepatan dengan Kakaknya yang sudah rapih keluar kamar. "Tumben pergi jam segini, kalo gitu-" ucapannya diputus oleh Kakanya "Pasti mau minta Kakak anterin kamu ke sekolah dulu ya?" Taigong Wang ngangguk cepet, bahagia akan kepekaan Kakaknya. Shennong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya-iya, lebih baik kamu sarapan dulu sana, Kakak tunggu di parkiran motor." mendengar pernyataan Kakanya Taigong Wang loncat bahagia, lalu langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Shennong menghela nafas, _kelakuan adek gue emang selalu ajaib_.

Dap dap dap

Taigong Wang berlari menuju dapur. "Anakku, pelan-pelan." Taigong Wang membalas. "Iya Bu, abis takut telat ke sekolah plus ditinggal pergi sama Kakak." Taigong Wang mengambil selembar roti, dan mengoleskan selai strawberry ke rotinya. "Shi, tumben masih nyarap biasanya udah berangkat sekolah." Shi menyesap tehnya, "Nungguin adek gue." jawab Shi datar, Taigong Wang menggigit rotinya, lalu salim ke Ibunya. "Shi gue duluan bubay, Bu, Aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

Taigong berlari ke parkiran motor, Kakaknya sudah menunggu. "Nih, pakai." Shennong memberikan helm kepada Taigong. Taigong Wang memakai helm itu, lalu menaiki jok belakang motor. Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Taigong Wang melihat Jiang Wei memasuki sebuah kafe sekilas, _itukan Jiang Wei? Kenapa jam segini ke kafe? JANGAN-JANGAN?!_ Pikiran Taigong ngelantur, cepat-cepat Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, _virus gila Kai nular ke gue, HILANG! HILANGKAN PIKIRAN TADI!_

"Udah sampe nih, turun, nanti Kakak telat rapat."

"Eh? I-iya," Taigong Wang turun dari motor Shennong, lalu melepaskan helm dari kepalanya, dan memberikan helm itu pada Kakaknya. "kak, nanti mau jemput ga? Soalnya gue bakal pulang malem gegara eskul hari ini."

"Eskul atau mancing di danau belakang sekolah kamu?"

"Hehe," Taigong Wang senyum lebar. "eskul mancing, Kak." Shennong menatap adiknya datar. "Setau Kakak di sekolah kamu ga ada eskul begituan, langsung pulang jangan ngehobi mulu, nanti kamu di sebut ho(mo)bi(sex) sama Ibu." Taigong Wang agak kaget sama perkataan Kakaknya, _homo bisex? Jahat amet gue normal_. Yakin situ normal?

"Iya, iya langsung pulang." Taigong Wang berjalan malas ke arah gedung sekolahnya, _hah.. semoga aja besok gue kagak diculik sama adek-_

"SENPAIII!" teriak seseorang dari laki-laki berseragam merah.

 _Ugghh, manusianya datang.._ Taigong Wang mulai berlari orang yang berteriak padanya pun ikut berlari. "SENPAAIII! TUNGGU!"

Taigong Wang mempercepat larinya, menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 3, dan 4 menit sebelum bel, Taigong Wang berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas. "Pagi.." sapanya pada teman sekelasnya. "Pagi~" balas teman sekelasnya. Taigong menghela nafas berat. "Haaahh.."

"Di kejar sama fans lagi ya?" tanya Da Ji dengan nada mengejek.

"Diem lu, kan elu kaga ngerasain derita gua tiap minggu."

"Gue emang kaga ngerasain penderitaan lu tapi gue juga suka kok dikejar sama anak SD sebelah," Da Ji mengelus rambut Taigong Wang pelan. "btw, di apartemen ada yang aneh ga?"

"Kenapa lu kepo sama kos Ibu gua?" tanya Taigong Wang. "Emang kenapa kalau gue penasaran sama mantan apartemen gue." jawab Da Ji, Taigong Wang agak terkejut dengan perkataan Da Ji. "Mantan apartemen gue?" tanya Taigong Wang lagi. "Iye, gue kan anak angkat Tuan Orochi mantan pemilik apartemen itu." jawab Da Ji dengan nada agak sombong, Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin anak angkat bukan babu Orochi?"

"ANAK." kata Da Ji dengan penuh penekanan. "Jangan lupa pakai tuan, bocah." lanjutnya. Taigong Wang menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan, dan ke kiri. "Iya-iya, Tuan Orochi, PUAS?" Da Ji tersenyum puas.

 _Cklek_ pintu kelas terbuka, Kanbei guru matematika memasuki kelas, Da Ji kembali ke bangkunya, sementara Taigong Wang membalikkan badan melihat siapa yang datang ke kelas. "Lho? Pa Kanbei ternyata ngajar disini." karena perkataan Taigong Wang tadi, dia di pelototin sama Kanbei. "Maaf Pak, saya lupa."

"Kamu cepat kembali ke bangku."

"Iya Pak," Taigong Wang cepat-cepat ke bangkunya yang berada di baris kedua dari kanan sambil menyeret tas slempangnya.

Kanbei berjalan ke tengah-tengah. "Anak-anak, sekarang buka halaman 35, kita akan belajar deret geometri."

Membosankan~ batin Taigong Wang, _duk_ dahi Taigong Wang menubruk meja, beberapa menit kemudian Taigong Wang teridur di meja.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Hoaaamm.." Taigong Wang terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu meregangkan badannya. "Enak tidurnya?" tanya Sanzang dari bangku sebelah. "Enak dong, nyenyak," Taigong Wang melihat ke arah Sanzang, "udah istirahat?" Sanzang mengangguk, Taigong Wang diam membeku, gawat?!

"TAI! Ada yang nyariin elu!" teriak Zhou Yu dari depan pintu kelas. "BILANGIN KAGA ADA!" teriak Taigong Wang, begonya Zhou Yu bilang. "Ga ada Xun, lagi di kantin kali."

"Oke," Lu Xun pun pergi.

Sanzang yang menyimak kejadian tadi bengong, _sebenernya ini yang bego siapa?_

"Fuhh.. terbebas." Taigong Wang berdiri lalu membuka jendela kelas.

"Kamu mau kemana? Abis ini pelajaran Pa Huang Zhong." kata Sanzang sambil menarik-narik tangan kanan Taigong Wang untuk mencegahnya dari perbuatan maksiat.

"Bilang aja gue sakit, gue mau mancing."

"Jangan, kamu udah kelas 3."

"Lu kaga tau ya? Betapa membosankan pelajaran sejarah, terus Pa Huang Zhong kalo ngomong banyak jeda."

"Tidur lagi juga gapapa, asalkan jangan bolos,"

Tiba-tiba ide nista muncul di kepala Taigong Wang, "Bilangin gue izin," Sanzang melepaskan tangan kanan Taigong Wang. "Izin kemana?" tanya Sanzang. "Izin mengungkap rahasia penghuni kos yang disimpen sendiri sama Ibu gue."

"Kalo gitu gue ikut!"

"Enggak bisa, lu bukan penghuni kos, gue kagak mau ngelanggar peraturan tidak tertulis."

Sanzang cemberut. "Yaudah, tapi bawain oleh-oleh ya?"

"Ikan gurame,"

"YEAAH!"

Taigong Wang berlari ke bangkunya kembali mengambil tas slempangnya, lalu loncat dari lantai 3 lewat jendela, _pertama mengungkap rahasia tentang penghuni kamar nomor 12_.

TBC

btw, soal kata hobi itu aslinya dari guru PKN :v tapi cepat- cepatlah untuk melupakan singkatan gila itu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	3. Penghuni Kamar 12 part 2

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 2: Penghuni Kamar Nomor 12 part 2

Selamat Membaca

Taigong Wang mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, lalu lanjut berlari keluar sekolah, dia berhenti dulu di depan gerbang melihat ke belakang, dan meninju langit, _YES! Berhasil keluar sekolah dengan selamat_. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kafe yang dimasuki Jiang Wei tadi pagi, beberapa menit berlari Taigong Wang akhirnya sampai di depan kafe itu, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, _uuggh.. Maid kafe? Ga mungkinkan.. Jiang Wei jadi maid.._ Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu matanya menangkap kertas HVS tertempel di kaca kafe, _butuh butler? Katanya maid kafe kok…_.

Kring Kring..

"Selamat datang," seorang maid dikuncir kuda membuka pintu kafe, "Kha?" Taigong Wang bengong sama wujud maid di depannya, "Jia- UOHOK!" Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan sebuah doubled blade trident menghantam perut Taigong Wang sampai membuat Taigong Wang terlempar ke belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok rumah orang dengan keras, Taigong Wang pingsan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, si pelaku sendiri merasa bersalah, dan si pelaku membawa masuk Taigong Wang.

.

"Urrghh.." perlahan kedua mata Taigong Wang terbuka.

"Untunglah kamu masih hidup, "ucap maid misterius menghela nafas lega.

Taigong Wang langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan memasang pose bertarung. "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu membuatku pingsan?"

"Habis, kamu mau nyebut namaku tadi,"

"Jadi benar lu itu Jian- UOHOK!" perut Taigong Wang ditinju oleh maid itu, "urghh.." Taigong Wang terjatuh lagi.

"Namaku MEILIN, ingat itu." Maid itu menginjak kepala Taigong Wang.

Tangan kanan Taigong Wang terangkat. "Satu meja.. untuk.. satu orang, tapi aku ingin kursinya sofa.."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Meilin riang sambil tersenyum pada Taigong Wang, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Taigong Wang berusaha berdiri, lalu mengusap ubun-ubunnya. "Ada ya maid kaya gitu?" gumamnya pelan. _Cklek_ pintu terbuka, "Tuan, mejanya sudah saya bersihkan, ayo, GUE ANTERIN LU KE NERAKA." muka cantik Meilin berubah jadi muka cowo macho yang mengerikan di mata Taigong Wang, _glek_ Taigong Wang menegak ludah, dengan perasaan takut-takut, doi ngikutin Meilin. "Silahkan duduk, Tuan."

Taigong Wang duduk di sofa merah, dan bisa langsung memandang langsung keluar kafe. "Ahh, terima kasih Ji- eh Mei- Meilin, anuu, saya mau coklat panas saja.." Meilin menulis pesanan Taigong Wang sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi setelah selesai menulis.

Kring Kring..

Taigong Wang melihat pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam kafe, Taigong Wang makin memperhatikan pelanggan itu, "Tuan, ini silahkan diminum coklat panasnya." Taigong Wang melihat ke arah Meilin. "Kenapa semuanya elu yang nganterin?"

"Kan elu kepoan orangnya, kalo yang lain nanti situ nanya-nanya tentang gue."

"Jangan bawa-bawa sifat kepo gue napa?" kata Taigong Wang kesal, lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang disuapi oleh Ibunya. "anak itu mirip elu Mei." Meilin melihat ke anak yang disebut Taigong Wang. "Iya.." Taigong Wang menatap datar Meilin, "Kata elu, elu diusirkan sama ortu lukan? Menurut gue sih keknya elu bukan diusir mungkin aja elu salah mengartikan kata-kata ortu lu." Meilin terdiam. Tiba-tiba ibu dari anak yang ditunjuk Taigong Wang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Meilin sambil tersenyum. "Kayaknya Ibu itu kenal sama elu, samperin sono." perlahan Meilin berjalan mendekati meja tempat Ibu itu berada.

Taigong Wang menyesap coklat panasnya, _gue tebak itu ortunya, tapi mereka tidak terlihat mirip sama sekali_. Karena parameter kepo Taigong Wang melonjak naik, doi diam-diam pindah meja, dan duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja Keluarga itu, _btw, gue masih bingung kenapa mereka ke kafe maid ya?_

"Mamah, itu Kakak dateng," Anak itu nunjuk-nunjuk Meilin. "Ara, Jiang Wei ternyata kau sudah besar ya," Ibu itu berdiri, lalu memeluk Jiang Wei, "anak perempuan Mamah sudah besar~"

BRRUSSH!

Taigong Wang menyemburkan minumannya, "Anak perempuan?" gumamnya, _jadi selama ini Jiang Wei itu trap?_

"Ibu, sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan." kata Jiang Wei kesal, sambil melepaskan pelukan Ibunya.

"Habis kamu cantik begini... Jiang Wei, adikmu mana? Dan kenapa kamu bekerja disini?" dua pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkan oleh Ibunya kepada Jiang Wei. "Sekolah, terpaksa, Ayah belum transfer uang bulanan." jawab Jiang Wei singkat. Ibu Jiang Wei mendeathglare suaminya, "Sayang ~" nada-nada kematian keluar dari mulut istrinya, suaminya takut. "Su-sudah kok," Muka iblis istrinya kembali semula. "Kalau gitu Jiang Wei cek ya pulang bekerja." senyum Ibunya melebar, "maafkan Ayahmu ya~ mungkin Ayahmu begitu karena iri perhatian Ibumu ini selalu ke anak-anaknya." Ibunya terkekeh pelan.

Taigong Wang menonton keluarga itu layaknya film layar lebar sambil menyesap coklat panasnya, _Enak Ayahnya bisa bersamanya.. Ayah gue aja pulang ke sini cuman kalo inget doang_ , lalu Taigong Wang memperhatikan pakaian Ibunya Jiang Wei, _gue baru tau kalau Ibunya Jiang Wei itu_ Maiden Shrine.

Muka Ayahnya merah, jari-jari tangannya memainkan rambut, "Hmph," Jiang Wei sweatdrop. "Btw, Ayah sama Ibu kenapa disini? Inikan maid kafe." Ibunya terkekeh lagi. "Mamah kesini, karena melihatmu dari luar." Jiang Wei merespon jawabannya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang. "Hmm.. btw, Itu anak kecil yang mirip sama aku siapa?" Jiang Wei menunjuk anak kecil 5 tahun yang sedang menyendoki semangkuk es krim ke mulutnya. "Dia adikmu, Xun Yu."

"Kha?!" Jiang Wei membeku.

 _Kayaknya mereka diusir dari rumah hanya karena mau buat lagi_ , Taigong Wang terkekeh pelan, _rahasia yang mengejutkan_.

Kring.. Kring..

Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba datang ke kafe, dan langsung menghampiri Kakaknya. Taigong Wang masih setia menonton sinetron di depannya, _adek tercintanya dateng nih_. Taigong Wang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ayah sama Ibu kenapa disini?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba, Ibu kangen sama kamu," Ibunya langsung memeluk Xiahou Ba erat.

"Ibu.. sesak.."

Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiahou Ba, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba, sebagai permintaan maaf, Mamah, dan Ayah, kamu akan tinggal di kos yang sama dengan kalian agar Mamah bisa ngejaga kalian."

"Eh?" Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba kaget, "JA-JANGAN BU!" kata mereka barengan.

"Kenapa? Dilihat dari reaksi kalian, kayaknya asik tinggal disana, iyakan sayangku ." Ibunya tersenyum sementara suaminya hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

 _Keluarga yang aneh_ , Taigong Wang menghabiskan coklat panasnya dengan sekali teguk, lebih baik, gue selasai disini aja, Taigong Wang berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Jiang Wei. "Boyue, nih uangnya, dibayar sama elu ya," Taigong Wang memberikan selembar uang sepuluh ribu kepada Jiang Wei lalu melihat jam dinding di kafe itu. " gue mau balik lagi ke sekolah, bye."

Jiang Wei menerima uang itu dari tangan Taigong Wang. "Iya."

Taigong Wang mengambil tas slempangnya lalu pergi.

Kring.. Kring…

 _Jadi? Alasan sebenarnya mereka tinggal di kos apa? Dan kenapa akhirnya mereka sekeluarga tinggal di kos?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

TBC

jangan pada bosen ya kalo yang keluar karakternya itu tu aja, soalnya~ mereka enak buat di OOCkan :v

Makasih lho udah mau baca cerita super nista ini :v

 _see you next chapter~_


	4. Masa Lalu?

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda. Eps kali ini **BIKIN LIEUR** karena saya juga **lieur** pas ngetik, maaf kalau ceritanya agak **mainblowing** :"

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 4: Masa Lalu?

Sabtu malam yang ramai di kos, Taigong Wang berjalan ke dapur, disana lagi ada reuni keluarga, dan sebagian penghuni kos sedang berbincang bincang kecuali adiknya, dan penghuni kamar nomor 10 berada disana. Ramai, itu yang Taigong Wang rasakan saat mengambil minum di dapur, saat itu juga Taigong Wang melihat tangan kiri Jiang Wei ada dua cincin yang tersambung dengan rantai tersemat di jari manis, dan kelingking Jiang Wei, karena penasaran dia menanyakan tentang cincin itu. "Jiang Wei, itu cincin apa?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil meminum air di gelasnya. "Oh ini?" Jiang Wei mengangkat tangan kirinya, "ini cincin dari Ibu, agar aku masih bisa di samping adikku." Taigong Wang menatap lekat cincin itu. "Adikmu juga pakai ya?" Jiang Wei mengangguk, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Iya, agar adikku masih bisa melihat, dan berkomunikasi denganku." Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?" Jiang Wei mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja."

 _Hmm.. ada yang mencurigakan…_

"Btw, Ibu dapet Xun Yu darimana? Terakhir ngadopsi Xiahou Ba karena ortunya ngebuang Xiahou Ba di stasiun kereta." tanya Jiang Wei. "Ya bikin secara alami, bukan ngadopsi seperti yang kamu katakan pada salah satu reviewers cerita ini." mendengar jawaban Ibunya yang seperti itu, Jiang Wei jadi teringat sesuatu sambil menatap Ayahnya tajam. Merasakan tatapan tajam anaknya, Zhong Hui berkata. "Apa? Masih dendam?" Jiang Wei geleng-geleng terus nunduk natepin gelasnya, Taigong Wang sendiri menonton keluarga itu dari belakang, _kayaknya asik nih kalo dijadiin sinetron._ Lagi asik menikmati air beningnya, Taigong Wang didatengin sama Kai yang tumben-tumbenan keluar kamar. "Heh Hobi, ada yang cariin elu tuh, katanya sih anak asuh Om Ling Tong dari bengkel sebelah." Taigong Wang menyikut pinggang beruang buas itu karena kesal. "Gue bukan homo maupun bisex GUE NORMAL, jadi jangan panggil gue gitu." Kai tertawa pelan. "Habis lu suka helo kiti."

"Siapa yang bilang gue suka helo kiti?!"

"Itu tusuk sate yang biasa lu pake di kepala, pink gitu terus ada gambar helo kitinya."

"Emang kenapa? Ini juga gue pinjem punya Ibu."

"Halah, kalo suka helo kiti ngaku aja deh malu tuh sama gelas helo kiti di tangan, anak yang nyariin elu di depan juga sukanya little twin star, ih kalian cucok deh." setelah mengatakan itu Kai pergi dari dapur.

"Hmph!" Taigong Wang menaruh gelas helo kitinya di meja, _emang kenapa kalo gue suka helo kiti ga boleh?_ Batinnya sambil berjalan keluar dapur. Di lobi apartemen Taigong Wang melihat adik kelasnya sedang duduk di sofa, dan fokus memainkan hape ditangannya. Taigong Wang mendekati adik kelasnya itu, "Lu Xun.. ngapain lu kesini malem-malem?" Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hape ke Taigong Wang sambil manyun sok imut. "Habis, inikan masih jam 7 malam belum jam 10." Taigong Wang menepuk dahinya. "Tapi, kalo lu pulang dari sini di culik kalong wewe atau tiba-tiba terkirim ke dimensi lain gimana?" Lu Xun loncat ke Taigong Wang, memeluknya erat. "Tumben perhatian~" Taigong Wang melepaskan pelukan Lu Xun kasar. "Denger ya Xun, gue bukannya perhatian sama elu, tapi gue kaga mau disuruh ganti rugi sama Om Ling Tong gegara elu ngilang pas keluar dari ni kos malem-malem."

Lu Xun kembali manyun mendengar perkataan Taigong Wang, terus tangan kanannya di tarik sama Taigong Wang. "Gue anterin elu pulang." _kriet_ saat Taigong Wang membuka pintu apartemen, melangkahkan kaki mereka di tanah luar apartemen, lingkungan di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi cerah yang tadinya malam hari menjadi siang hari, dan banyak kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Xun, kita dimana?" Taigong Wang melihat sekitar.

"Eh? Gatau, btw, kenapa jadi gini?"

Taigong Wang melepas genggaman tangan Lu Xun. "Kan bener, ga baek keluar apartemen malem-malem."

Raut wajah bingung Lu Xun hilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Gi-gimana caranya kita kembali?"

Taigong Wang membalikkan badannya, melihat apartemen menghilang, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aaa.. sepertinya kita harus mencari seseorang yang berhubungan dengan dunia ini..."

"Seperti _Maiden Shrine_? dukun?"

"Mungkin.. gue belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya hanya cerita dari Kak Shennong.. kata Kakak agar bisa keluar dari sini harus mencari kunci, dan kunci itu bisa berbentuk apa saja atau.. menunggu seseorang menolong kita."

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun menunjuk seorang anak remaja yang sedang menyebrang di _zebra cross_. "Senpai, orang itu mirip dengan Kak Jiang Wei." Taigong Wang langsung melihat orang yang ditunjuk Lu Xun. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah mereka berdua berubah kaget, mata mereka membulat karena kejadian yang mendadak terjadi di depannya. Tangan kanan Taigong Wang tergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya sambil gemetaran, saat melihat jarinya, Taigong Wang melihat jarinya tidak percaya. "Da-darah?"

Lu Xun agak khawatir dengan Kakak kelasnya yang masih terdiam karena kejadian tadi. "Inikan.. kejadian 2 tahun lalu.." Lu Xun melihat Taigong Wang bingung. "2 tahun lalu?" tanya Lu Xun. Taigong Wang mengangguk. "Di TV waktu itu ada berita kalau ada seorang anak tertabrak mobil karena mobil itu remnya blong, dan anak itu meninggal.. kalau tidak salah di berita tidak menyebutkan nama anak itu, saat Ibu dari korban ditanya tentang kematian anaknya, Ibunya menolak karena Ibu dari korban selalu melihat anaknya di rumah, Ayahnya pun juga menolak tentang kematian anaknya," jelas Taigong Wang.

"Jadi korban kecelakaan itu adalah.. Kak Jiang Wei?"

Taigong Wang mengangguk, _pantas saja cincin itu.. aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat_.

"Permisi, kami harus mengurus korban," orang- orang berbaju putih menghampiri mayat Jiang Wei yang tergeletak di _zebra cross_.

"Lupakan soal kecelakaan ini, sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar." Taigong Wang menarik tangan Lu Xun menyebrangi jalan. _Dug_ Taigong Wang menabrak seseorang di depannya, "Ma-maaf,"

"Ara, Tai-chan, lama tidak bertemu." Taigong Wang melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Taigong Wang kaget, _Bertemu? Kapan?_

"Em.. kenapa Tante disini?"

"Tante disini menunggu Jiang Wei, dan katanya disini ada kecelakaan.." raut wajah sedih terlukis di wajahnya, tetapi raut wajah itu menghilang seperti melihat anaknya kembali "Jiang Wei, kamu kemana saja, Mamah khawatir…." Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu melihat sekitar.

"Jiang Wei?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, ada di belakang kalian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kami ga liat tante.."

"Jadi korban kecelakaan itu kamu Jiang Wei,"

"Ibu.. aku.. baik.. saja." samar-samar Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mendengar sebuah suara.

"Tadi siapa yang ngomong?" tanya Lu Xun memastikan kalau yang ngomong barusan itu salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Jiang Wei." jawab Okuni dengan senyuman, Okuni mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku bajunya.

Saat Lu Xun mau teriak mulutnya ditutup sama Taigong Wang. "HHHMMPPHH!" setelah Lu Xun menenangkan diri, Taigong Wang melepas tangannya dari mulut Lu Xun.

"Pueh, bau terasi, eh."

Melihat cincin itu yang dikeluarkan Okuni, Lu Xun menyikut pinggang Taigong Wang. "Itu kuncinya kali," Taigong Wang bales nyikut. "Yang bener, masalahnya 'kunci' itu harus dihancurkan." Lu Xun bales nyikut. "Yaudah hancurkan." Taigong Wang nyikut Lu Xun agak keras. "Ya, gabisa gitu dong."

 _Puk_ sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mereka menjerit saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "WAAAAAA!" _pletak_ kepala mereka berdua di pukul sama orang itu. "Jangan ngejerit, lebih baik ikut Kakak pulang." Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun membalikkan badannya, mereka melihat Shennong sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil membawa sapu lidi di tangannya. Taigong Wang langsung sujud di depan Kakaknya itu. "Kakak maafin Tai, Tai ga akan ngulangin lagi, ga akan keluar apartemen malem lagi," terus dia menunjuk Lu Xun. "salahin aja tuh pecinta Little Twin Star disana," Lu Xun kaget. "dia dateng ke apartemen malem-malem, jangan pukul pantat Tai pake sapu lidi itu~" lanjutnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Shennong sweatdrop. "Siapa yang mau mukul kamu pake ini sapu lidi, tadi Kakak mau ngeberesin kamar, tapi sama Ibu disuruh jemput kamu sama Lu Xun yang terjebak di masa lalu salah satu penghuni kos."

"Jadi ini masa lalu?" Shennong mengangguk. "Ayo pulang dicariin Ibu sama Om Ling Tong." Taigong Wang ngelus dagu. "Sebenernya Ibu sama Kakak itu siapa? Kok bisa hal beginian?"

"Ibu kita itu hanya IRT, dan Kakakmu ini hanya ahli kung fu," mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Kakanya, Taigong Wang manyun. "suatu saat nanti juga kamu bakal tahu."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Kapan ya? Ah, sampai kamu bisa melihat semuanya."

"Semuanya? Termasuk hal membuat hawa kamar Om Cao Pi, sama Kak Mitsunari beda dari yang lain?"

Shennong mengangguk lagi. "Kita sudah sampai.." tangan kanan Shennong meraih gagang pintu.

"Inikan rumah orang Kak,"

"Ini pintu keluarnya." Shennong membuka pintu itu dan…

Mereka melihat kamar yang menakjubkan merchandise helo kiti bertebaran di kamar itu.

"Kok kamarnya pink gini ya? Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Lu Xun.

Taigong Wang terdiam, _kenapa harus keluar dari pintu kamar mandi di kamar gueee!_

"Jadi ini? Isi kamar adikku sekarang, dulu banyak pancingan bergelatakan sekarang helo kiti?" Shennong menaikkan alisnya.

"DIEM! AARGH!" teriak Taigong Wang, lalu mendorong Kakaknya plus Lu Xun keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAK!

Taigong Wang menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi, karena bingung plus penasaran Taigong Wang mengecek hapenya itu.

 _jiù jiāng nǐ wǒ xiāng lián dí jī bàn_

 _huì chéng wú xiàn dà dí jīng cǎi_

 _xuàn làn_

"Apa ini? Selamat! Kamu sudah menyelesaikan episode 1." Taigong Wang bingung, _tapi dari arti lagunya itu ga nyambung sama apa aku rasakan tadi… dan apa maksudnya dengan menyelesaikan episode 1? seperti game saja_.

"Sebenernya ini jam berapa sih?" gumamnya, pandangan Taigong Wang beralih dari hape ke jam dinding. "jam 10? lebih baik gue tidur.. hoaaam.. gue cape sama kejadian tadi." Taigong Wang membaring dirinya ke tempat tidur. "Selamat malam..."

Selamat pagi bego, bukan malam.

"Suka-suka aing narator sialan."

TBC

OMEMJIII! KENAPA JADI MINDBLOW GINI CERITANYA! :" MIGAT! DAN KENAPA HARUS ADA VITUR BOND PRENSHIP YANG LEBIH WAH?! JADI LEBIH MERASA MAEN DATESIM DARIPADA DW, DAN HATI MENGATAKAN UNTUK NGE CRACK PAIR! :"

gabut itu ketika elu bisa nemuin yutub channel Daisuke Kishio sama Ichitaro Ai :v, btw itu lyrics lagu Wu Xian Da dari anime spiritpact :v dan itu juga soal Jiang Wei terinspirasi sama anime itu hue hue walau jadi mindblow akhirnya :v dan umur Zhong hui itu disamain sama umur seiyuunya, tadinya yang Okuni juga tapi umur seiyuunya 52 :v jadi gajadi deh

jangan ditiru gaes bikin cerita kek gini, takutnya yang baca pusing tujuh keliling :v

 _see you next chapter~_


	5. Penghuni Kamar 23 (Edit)

**EDIT!**

 **Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 5: Penghuni Kamar 23

Selamat Membaca

Jam setengah enam. Taigong Wang keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhnya, saat keluar dari kamarnya dia melihat penghuni kamar 23. Pandangannya mengikuti dua orang itu, dan terpaku ke tangan mereka. Alisnya terangkat. "Mereka pegangan tangan?"

"Katanya mereka udah tunangan," Taigong Wang terlonjak kaget tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang bicara di depannya. "Yang Jinghua kw 100 sejak kapan lu ada didepan sama adek lu?" matanya bergerak melihat Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba secara bergantian. "Sejak tadi, pas kamu ngeliatin Pa Kanbei sama Kak Hanbei, aku lagi jalan disini."

"Tapi aslian mereka tunangan? Guru, dan mahasiswa?" Jiang Wei mengangkat bahunya. "Itu yang aku dengar pas mereka ditanya sama Ibumu di ruang interogasi, tapi katanya kalau Hanbei sudah lulus kuliah dengan usia muda,"

"Mereka belok dong?"

"Mungkin saja mereka punya trauma dengan perempuan, makanya jadi seperti itu."

"Hapal aja situ sama hal beginian, oh iye gue lupa elu menganut inces," tiba-tiba kaki kanan Taigong diinjek sama Jiang Wei. "WANJER! Sakit, jangan nginjek."

"Abis situ ngeselin begete."

Taigong Wang mengelus dagunya sambil terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Kayaknya menarik.." Taigong Wang menyikut tangan Jiang Wei, "penasaran ga sama isi ruang interogasi?"

"Antara penasaran, dan tidak," Jiang Wei menepuk pundak Taigong Wang, "jangan terlalu kepo, itu bisa membunuhmu."

"Iya gue tau kok, btw, elu sama adik lu mau kemana?"

"Ke sekolah emang mau kemana lagi? Sebenernya mau ke supermarket dulu mau beli buat makan siang."

"bareng dong,"

"Pasti mau nyari barang berbau helo kiti ya?" tebak Jiang Wei. "Kagak," Taigong Wang menatap kesal Jiang Wei. "Hahaha.. maaf-maaf abis rumor kamu suka helo kiti udah nyebar." Taigong Wang terdiam tangan dikepalnya, _awas kau beruang laknat…_

Jiang Wei memperhatikan rambut Taigong Wang. "Tumben diurai, Mau tepe tepe?" Taigong Wang mencubit kedua pipi Jiang Wei. "Denger ya, Yang Jinghua kw 100, gue bukannya mau tebar pesona, gue lagi nunggu kering rambut gue.."

"Abis kering terus minjem catokan ke Kai- sakitt.." Taigong Wang mencubit pipinya Jiang Wei karena kesal, sementara Xiahou Ba hanya menonton kejadian itu.

"Lepwasin, ga sopan sama yang lebih tua," Taigong Wang melepaskan cubitannya, Jiang Wei ngelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang merah. "Tapi tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau lu itu kelas 2 SMA."

"Apa hubungannya?"

Taigong Wang mendengus. "Enggak ada sih.. tapi tetep aja 3 SMA sama 2 SMA, lebih tua siswa SMA kelas 3."

"Kak, jadi ga ke supermarketnya? Nanti telat ke skolahnya." Jiang Wei melihat adiknya, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah mereka sarapan bareng, mereka berjalan bersama keluar apartemen, saat diluar Taigong Wang melihat Hanbei sedang ngobrol dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang di sebrang.

"Jiang Wei lihat deh," Taigong Wang nunjuk perempuan berambut pirang di sebrang.

"Paan?" Jiang Wei yang masih menikmati meminum akyua gelasnya teralihkan, pandangannya mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk Taigong Wang, "hmm.. cewe blonde itu? Itu temen sekelasku, namanya Takakage anak yang punya hobi aneh err.. _crossdress_."

"Whut?! Aslian? Kalo ga salah dia anaknya Om Motonari yang saban hari suka modusin CS baru di apartemen."

Jiang Wei mengangguk beberapa kali. "CS baru? Emang ada?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Taigong Wang mengangguk. "Hari senin Ibu mengintrogasi calon CS, hehe gue nguping dari luar, tapi baru kerja sekarang."

"Hee, cewe dong berarti Csnya," mendengar perkataan Jiang Wei, Taigong Wang menyeringai. "Adek lu mau dikemanai- njrit SAKIT!" untuk kedua kalianya kaki Taigong Wang diinjak.

"Kak, lampu lalu lintasnya udah merah, ayo nyebrang."

Mereka pun menyebrang, Taigong Wang, dan Jiang Wei memperhatikan Hanbei sama Takakage yang sedang ngobrol saking fokusnya ngeliatin mereka berdua Taigong Wang, dan Jiang Wei nubruk pintu supermarket, dug. Xiahou Ba membatin, _Kakakku ketularan kepo_.

Taigong Wang mundur beberapa langkah. "Aduh, jidat gue." lalu dia ngusap-ngusap dahinya terus masuk ke dalam supermarket, sementara Jiang Wei langsung mendorong pintu supermarket dengan kepalanya sambil menahan malu.

Mata Taigong Wang menangkap promo yang menempel di rak bagian makanan, "Gratis sumpit hello kitty dengan pembelian dua poki strawberry."

Selagi Taigong Wang berpikir sama promo, kita liat Jiang Wei sama Xiahou Ba yu, Mereka sedang di depan kulkas yang berisi dengan makanan instan. "Xiahou Ba kamu mau apa? Kakak mau beli nasi kuning aja." Jiang Wei mengambil sepiring nasi kuning dari kulkas. "Aku mau nasi sama katsu aja."

"Kalo gitu ambil, ayo kita bayar,"

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba berjalan ke kasir sambil membawa makanan masing-masing, meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja kasir, Xiahou Ba nyeletuk. "Kak, Kak Taigong Wang kenapa diem di depan situ terus?" Jiang Wei menengok ke belakang, terus melihat ke Xiahou Ba penuh dengan keseriusan. "Jangan ditiru ya, ga baik buat kesehatan, kita tinggalin aja dia." Xiahou hanya ngangguk-ngangguk menanggapi sang Kakak.

"Ini aja? Dibawa pulang atau makan disini?"

"Iya, dibawa pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, diangetin dulu."

5 menit berlalu, Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba sudah mendapatkan makanannya, Taigong Wang masih diem di depan rak makanan yang sama daritadi. Kriet, pintu supermarket di tarik pelan oleh Jiang Wei, Jiang Wei sendiri membuka pintu itu sambil ngeliatin Taigong Wang, pas mau menginjakkan kaki keluar supermarket, kepala Taigong Wang muter melihat Jiang dengan tatapan datar tetapi banyak makna.

"KO GUE DITINGGALIN?!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Abis lu lama di depan situ kek orang kesambet,"

Taigong Wang manyun, terus jalan keluar supermarket. Pas mereka keluar dari supermarket, mereka masih melihat Hanbei ngobrol di depan supermarket dengan 'perempuan' bernama Takakage itu sementara tadi mereka tidak melihat Kanbei di dalam supermarket.

"Jiang Wei~" tiba-tiba tangan kiri Jiang Wei dipeluk orang Takakage.

"Takakage?"

Taigong Wang ngeliat datar kejadian itu, kawaeh.. tapi berbatang.

"Jiang Wei, bareng ke sekolahnya,"

Taigong Wang memperhatikan Takakage dari atas sampai bawah, _Gue kagak yakin kalo doi trap.. suaranya dia edit dimana ya bisa cempreng gitu? badannya.. dan yang terakhir gue masih ga percaya kalo dia cowo._ Taigong Wang menengok ke samping kiri, tidak ada siapa disana. "Si unyil tadi mana?" Taigong Wang mencari-cari Hanbei, dan ternyata Hanbei sudah ada di seberang jalan bersama Kanbei. "Pa Kanbei ga ke sekolah?" Taigong Wang mendengus. "enak jadi guru ga ada jam ngajar ga usah ke sekolah." matanya kembali menonton percakapan antara Jiang Wei mantan maid kafe sama Takakage temen sekelasnya Jiang Wei.

"Lepasin..."

Takakege melpaskan pelukannya dari tangan Jiang Wei. "Gimana sama Xingcai? Udah jadian?"

Jiang Wei mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadian sama Xingcai? Aku hanya membantu Liu Shan temen sekelas doi," matanya melirik ke Taigong Wang. "untuk bisa deket sama Xingcai." lanjutnya.

"Kukira kamu yang suka dengannya." Takakage menatap tajam Xiahou Ba, merasa risih dengan tatapan Takakage Xiahou Ba bertanya, "Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kamu.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke sekolah bentar lagi bel."

"Sate Tai-chan, aku duluan ya," Jiang Wei melambaikan tangannya ke Taigong Wang. "JANGAN NGELAMUN WOE!"

"GUE KAGA NGELAMUN! GUE MIKIR!" Taigong Wang melirik jalan menuju sekolah, dan apartemen, bolos atau sekolah? Taigong Wang mengecek jam di tangannya, _enam empat puluh? Bolos aja ah~ Ibukan lagi ngejemput Ayah di luar sana, paling baru pulangnya malem karena pacaran dulu eh maksudnya ngejinakkin Ibu._

Akhirnya Taigong Wang memantapkan pikirannya untuk bolos lagi, sebelum kembali ke apartemen dia nge WA wali kelasnya Pa Yu Jin untuk memberitahu kalau dia ga masuk karena izin ada acara mendadak. Dimulailah petualangan Taigong Wang mencari seluk beluk tentang Kanbei, dan Hanbei.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Taigong Wang memasuki apartemen, tak tak tak tak tak, suara pisau yang bertabrakan dengan nampan terdengar sampai telinga Taigong Wang, iseng-iseng Taigong Wang mengintip ke dapur, _oh iya yang piket hari ini mereka ya?_

"O? Taikō Bō-san, mau bantu kami?" tanya Hanbei dengan senyum berseri-seri.

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kamu ga ke sekolah?"

"Gikku? Itu.. anu Pa.. anu itu.. saya mau bolos sehari aja, gitu." kata Taigong Wang sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar ya, kamu sudah kelas tiga jangan kebanyakan bolos."

"Iya Pak..." Taigong Wang melihat jari manis Hanbei, di jari itu tersemat cincin. "Etto.. itu cincin apa yang di jari?" tunjuk Taigong Wang pada jari manis Hanbei.

"Ini?" Hanbei mengangkat tangan kanannya. "sshh.. jangan bilang ke yang lain ya kalau kami udah tunangan."

"Hanbei, kenapa kamu memakai cincin itu? lupa dengan peraturan di apartemen ini?"

"Habis.. sayang kalau tidak dipakai, inikan sudah kau belikan untukku."

"Terserah."

Mendengar itu Taigong Wang agak tersentak yang dikatakan Jiang Wei ternyata benar… Jadi mereka beneran udah tunangan?

"Kenapa kalian bisa tunangan?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hanbei,"

Hanbei menatap Kabei inosen, terus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahahaha.. maaf-maaf keceplosan,"

"Jadiii kenapa kalian bisa tunangan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.. tanyakan pada Kanbei, aku akan bercerita kalau dia mengizinkannya."

Taigong Wang menatap Kanbei dengan puppy eyesnya. "Pliss, Pa saya penasaran lho, kan jarang ada yang menganut beginian."

"Bayarannya kamu remedial MTK hari jum'at, nilai 90 di rapot ganti jadi 75."

Taigong Wang ngegasp. "Pa kok gitu sih pa, taruhannya mengerikan saya butuh nilai itu untuk masuk jalur SNMPTN, Pak."

 _"Jangan terlalu kepo, itu bisa membunuhmu."_

Teringat perkataan Jiang Wei tadi pagi, lalu Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya, _membunuh dalam artian begini ya?_

"Yaudah kalau gitu, aku gaakan nanya tentang itu lagi," lalu Taigong Wang melanjutkannya dalam hati, _tetapi gue bakal mencari tahu tentang itu._

"Tapi kalau kamu gamau menaruhkan nilai MTKmu itu, kamu bisa menunggu sampai jam 9 malam, keluar apartemen saat jam segitu, kamu bakal- hmmph hmmph." Tiba-tiba Hanbei dicium oleh Kanbei.

Taigong Wang diam membeku melihat kejadian tadi, matakuh ternoda…

"Hey! ada anak kecil."

"Makanya jangan banyak bicara, lanjutkan memasaknya."

"Aye aye, sir."

Perlahan lahan Taigong Wang berjalan mundur, lalu berlari ke tangga, dan menaiki tangga itu sampai lantai 2, dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar nomer 20.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, "Ada apa?" tanya Sun Quan kalem.

"Mau main ga jam 9 malem?"

"Main kemana?"

"Ke masa lalu," kedua alis Taigong Wang dinaik turunkan.

"Kayaknya menarik,"

"Btw, ga sekolah?"

Sun Quan menggeleng. "Gue libur, yang sekolah cuman adikku Shangxiang."

"Kalau Kak Ce gimana? Mau ikut ga nanti?"

Sun Quan menengok ke belakang. "KAK! MAU IKUT GA NANTI MALEM JAM 9?!"

"NGAPAIN?!"

"BERPETUALANG SAMA ANAK KEDUANYA BU NU WA!"

"BOLEH DEH! GUE GABUT!"

Sun Quan melihat kembali ke Taigong Wang. "Kami berdua ikut,"

Taigong Wang tersenyum puas. "Gue tunggu di lobi jam sembilan."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam sembilan."

Taigong Wang pun kembali ke kamarnya menikmati bolosnya di apartemen.

.

Tak terasa sudah jam sembilan malam, Taigong Wang segera bergegas ke lobi, di lobi sudah ada Sun Ce, Sun Quan duduk di sofa, "Ayo,"

Mereka bertiga sudah berdiri depan pintu apartemen, kriet, perlahan pintu terbuka, daann jeng jeng jeng yang mereka melihati Nu Wa, dan Fu Xi tepat di depan mereka. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Hmm.." Mata Taigong Wang sedikit-sedikit bergerak melihat ke belakang, _itu jaman pertengahan Edo apa gimana? Kok backgroundnya istana?_

"Jawab."

"Mau ke supermarket bareng mereka Bu, boleh ya bu ya~"

"Enggak,"

Seiring Nu Wa berjalan masuk, Mereka berjalan mundur. "Balik ke kamar kalian, sudah malam,"

"I-iya.." Taigong Wang menatap dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf ya, ga jadi berpetualangnya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tapi gue penasaran dengan ruang interogasi itu," Sun Ce mengelus- ngelus jenggotnya.

"Kayaknya Sabtu minggu ini, Ibu bakal pergi, hehe."

"Jadi?" tanya Sun Quan untuk mendapat kepastian.

Taigong Wang meninju langit. "Hari sabtu kita akan membuka pintu interogasi!"

"TIDUR! JANGAN NGOBROL TERUS DI KORIDOR!"

"IYA BU!"

TBC

Ana edit lagi karena endingnya karena sudah tidak sesuai harapan :") pusing juga saia pas ngetik jadi ini langsung republish dan updet chap 6 yang udah keketik dari kemaren. Pas bikin part duanya ga nge feel :") jadi di edit deh

see you next chapter~


	6. Pulangkan

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 6: Pulangkan Kakek Gue!

Selamat Membaca

 _Plak_

Pipi Taigong Wang tertampar dengan sebuah tangan kurus.

"Hnggg.." Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menegakkan badannya, dia menyingkirkan tangan yang menggeplaknya tadi.

Tik

Tik

Ting!

"WATDEFAK! LU XUN KENAPA ELU DISINI?!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Hngg.." Lu Xun membelokkan badannya ke kanan, plak untuk kedua kalinya pipi mulus Taigong Wang ditampar sama tangan kurus Lu Xun.

"LU XUN BANGUN ADA ZHU RAN DI BENGKEL!"

Karena teriakan Taigong Wang, Lu Xun langsung bangun dan menegakkan badannya. "Beneran?" tanya Lu Xun dengan mata masih setengah melek. "Iye." Jawab Taigong Wang sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Taigong Wang diketuk. "Tai, bilangin ke Lu Xun, ada om Ling Tong di lobi."

"I-iya, Bu." Taigong Wang natep tajem Lu Xun. "Tuh dicariin sama om Ling Tong."

"Hmm.. _senpai_ , liat kunci yang ada gantungan Little Twin Star ga?" Taigong Wang geleng-geleng. "Ada di meja samping kasur kali, btw, kenapa elu ada di kamar gua?"

"Di.. suruh.. nginep sini sama.. Ayah Ling Ling." Taigong Wang mangap ngedenger nama panggilan montir bengkel sebelah. "Ayah Ling Ling?" Lu Xun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, Om Gan Ning manggilnya gitu."

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng, terus nepuk-nepuk pipinya, _ni anak masih setengah tidur.. jangan pedulikan itu_.

Taigong Wang ngeliatin Lu Xun yang sedang mengambil kunci dari meja kecil di samping kasur, terus jalan oleng ke pintu.

 _Brak!_ Lu Xun terjatuh, cepat-cepat Taigong Wang berlari mendekati Lu Xun. "Xunn!" saat Taigong Wang mendekati Lu Xun, dia dipeluk sama Lu Xun secara tiba-tiba sampai Taigong Wang terjatuh ke belakang. "O-Oi! Bangun!"

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketok lagi. "Pecinta helo kiti gue mau ngambil catokan ya, GUE MASUK YA!" _cklek_ , pintu terbuka menampakkan perempuan diiket kuda. "HOBI?! ELU NGAPAEN?!" teriak manusia itu kaget.

"GUE KAGA NGAPA-NGAPAIN! DAN BERHENTI PANGGIL GUE HOBI!"

"SADAR LU! JANGAN NGEMBAT PUNYA ORANG!"

"SIAPA YANG NGEMBAT?!"

"KALIAN STTOP!"

Perempuan itu melihat sekeliling, mendapati mahasiswa jurusan tukang AC berdiri di belakangnya. "Eh ada mas Cao Pi." Perempuan itu nyengir, terus doi masuk ke kamar Taigong Wang buat ngambil catokannya, lalu pergi balik ke kamarnya.

"Om! Eh Mas Mas! Bantuin gueee…" Cao Pi mendekat ke Taigong Wang, mengangkat Lu Xun. "Makasih.." Taigong Wang berdiri.

 _Tap tap tap,_ Suara langkah terdengar di koridor, makin lama suara langkah itu mendekat, "Nih," Cao Pi memberikan Lu Xun kembali. Taigong Wang menggendong Lu Xun.

Cao Pi pergi, seseorang yang berjalan di koridor mendekat ke Taigong Wang, dan berkata. "Kayaknya ada yang rusak di dalemnya,"

"Rusak?"

"Iya, Dia adalah A.I aka _Artificial Intelligence_ buatanku."

"Hah? Jadi selama ini.. Lu Xun itu bukan manusia?" Taigong Wang menyerahkan Lu Xun ke Ling Tong.

Ling Tong menggendong Lu Xun ala bridal. "Dulu dia manusia tetapi, 1 tahun yang lalu.. meninggal karena dibunuh… lalu, pelaku pembunuhannya itu meminta saya untuk membuat robot yang persis dengan Lu Xun."

Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _kayaknya kenal, siapa ya?_

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke lobby apartement, sesampai di lobby Taigong Wang ditinggal pergi Ling Tong, sementara Taigong Wang duduk di sofa lobi. Dari arah dapur Taigong Wang mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Nu Wa kenapa kamu ga bilang kalau pesawatku, dan rumah kita dibarterin sama apartemen ini?"

"Du rumah sepi, kamu sendiri jarang pulang, jadi daripada tuh pesawat kaga dipake mending di tukerin,"

"Masalahnya disanakan lebih banyak orang yang membutuhkan kekuatan kita?"

"Kita? Kamu sendiri pas di mintain tolong sama aku waktu itu, nolak tuh."

 _Yak, debat soal pesawat sama rumah yang dibarterin sama ni apartemen_ , Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Susah mempunyai apa yang tidak orang punya."

Taigong Wang berdiri dari duduknya, hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya tetapi punggungnya terasa berat seperti membawa tas berisi buku cetak yang tebal, _kenapa punggungku terasa berat…_.

Saat kepalanya menengok kebelakang, dia melihat kakek-kakek menempel di punggungnya. "Ka.. Kakek kenapa nempel di punggung saya?" Kakek itu menjawab. "Kakek, nyari anak Kakek.." Taigong Wang bingung, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil menarik-narik celana piyamanya. "Kak, aku, dan Kakekku sedang mencari orang bernama Fu Xi." Lagi-lagi Taigong Wang dibuat bingung oleh anak kecil yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, dan menanyakan Ayahnya.

"Kakek?" tanya Taigong Wang pada anak itu, lalu anak itu menjawab. "Iya, kakek yang ada dipunggung Kakak." _Glek_ , Taigong Wang meneguk ludahnya, jadi yang di punggung gue sekarang itu.. hantu?

"Terus adek kenapa.. nyariin Ayah Kakak?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikkan tujuan si Kakek, dan Anak kecil itu. "Jadi Fu Xi itu Ayah Kakak? Itu, Kakekku mau minta tanggung jawab ke Ayah Kakak."

"Hah? Tapi Kakak gabisa gerak kalo Kakek kamu di punggung Kakak,"

"Teriak aja Kak," kata Anak kecil itu sembari tersenyum.

 _Mau ga mau.. daripada di tempelin gini terus…_ Taigong Wang menghirup nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "BU! AYAH ADA?! SOALNYA ADA YANG NYARIIN!" mendengar teriakan supersonik punya Taigong Wang, ibunya melonggokkan kepalanya ke lobi. "Ada apa anakku teriak-teriak?"

"Ayah ada? Dicariin sama.." Taigong Wang nengok ke belakang, berbisik. "nama kakek siapa sama cucunya?" Kakek itu menjawab. "Nobunaga.." lalu dilanjut oleh anak kecil itu. "Akechi Mitsuhide!" Taigong Wang ngangguk-ngangguk. "Dicariin sama Kakek Nobunaga sama Akechi Mitsuhide!"

"Sayang, dicariin sama Ayah tuh cucunya juga ikut."

"Ayah? Sama cucunya?"

"Iya, kata anakmu dari lobi."

Fu Xi berjalan keluar dari dapur, mendekati Taigong Wang. "Ayah ada apa kemari? Jangan bilang Ayah mengikutiku sampai kesini." tanya Fu Xi "Ha?" Taigong kaget. "Jadi ini? Ayahnya Ayah? Bukannya Kakek udah meninggal?" orang yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Taigong Wang itu mengangguk. "Kakekmu itu meninggal karena kebakaran, dan sekarang dia ada dipunggungmu." Taigong terdiam.

"Fu Xi, pulangkan Ayah..."

"Ayah sudah dibilangin aku bukan _exorcist_."

Taigong Wang terdiam, berpikir, _gimana mau dipulangin? Kalau ada rasa dendam yang bikin gue kagak bisa gerak… eh ko jadi ringan ya?_ Taigong Wang menengok kebelakang, melihat Kakeknya sudah tidak ada di punggungnya, bersorak bahagia terus berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

"Sayang, anak kita yang satu itu ga sekolah?"

"Katanya libur,"

"Shennong kemana?"

"Ada rapat panitia katanya,"

"Sterk?"

"Ya sekolahlah! Udah gausah nanya-nanya lagi."

"I-iya.."

.

 _Kriet_

, Taigong Wang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan muka bahagia, tetapi raut wajah bahagia berubah pucet, cepat-cepat dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

 _Yang tadi gue liat paan?!_

Pelan-pelan Taigong Wang membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba di depan mukanya muncul wajah kakeknya dari atas. "WAAAAA! TANTE OKUNI ADA SETAAANN!" teriaknya sampai dirinya terjatuh, pletak kepala Taigong Wang disambit sama sendal swelow sama Kakeknya. "Ayah sama Anak sama-sama kurang diajar, Kakek bukan setan."

Taigong Wang mencoba untuk berdiri, lalu menepuk celananya. "Kalo kakek Nobu bukan setan, kaki Kakek pasti masih napak kaya cucu Kakek itu." tunjuk Taigong Wang pada Mitsuhide yang asik nonton di kamarnya sambil nyemilin snacknya. "Kakek itu bukan setan tapi penghuni alam lain." Taigong Wang menatap Kakeknya keki. "Bukannya Kakek tadi sama Mitsuhide ada di lobi ngobrol sama Ayah?"

"Terserah Kakek dong mau kemana,"

"Iya-iya terserah Kakek, tapikan Mitsuhide bukan setan, kok bisa ngikut pindah cepet gitu?" Kakenya mengelus dagu. "Dia tadi udah duluan masuknya tanpa sepengatuhuan kamu," Taigong Wang kaget. "Wapara ni bocah masuk kamar ga bilang-bilang." Taigong Wang nunjuk-nunjuk Mitsuhide yang masih fokus dengan Tvnya, terus keadaan jadi _awkward_ Kakek sama cucu itu diem, hanya ada suara TV dari kamar.

Tap tap tap

"Tai-chan, ada apa manggil?"

"Panjang umur! Tante Okuni tolong pulangin nih Kakek!" Taigong Wang nunjuk Kakeknya.

Okuni memperhatikan Nobunaga dari atas sampai bawah, "Tidak bisa, Kakekmu masih ga rela ninggalin dunia ini."

Nobunaga senyum ke Taigong Wang sambil kedip-kedip genit.

"Hah? Jadi gimana dong?"

"Kamu harus mencari cara agar Kakek kamu mau pulang dengan damai,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Okuni, Taigong Wang mendelik ke Kakeknya, "Bukannya Kakek tadi bilang ke Ayah mau pulang?!"

"Kan tadi bukan sekarang," Nobunaga bersiul-siul.

Taigong Wang menggeram, _Gile dah ini hampir sebelas duabelas ngadepin Kakek Cao Cao_.

Okuni tersenyum, "Tai-chan, Tante pergi dulu ya, kalau kamu masih belum menyerah memulangkan Kakekmu bilang ke Tante ya, nanti Tante bantu pulangin," lalu Okuni pergi.

"Yaudah, serah Kakek dah mau apa," Taigong Wang menarik nafas. "YANG PENTING BAWA CUCU KAKEK KELUAR KAMAR GUE! MINTA KUNCI KAMAR GIH KE IBU!"

"Ga," tolak Mitsuhide dari dalam kamar. Taigong Wang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menarik kerah baju Mitsuhide seperti kucing, terus dia taruh di depan kamar, _BLAM!_ Taigong Wang ngeliat setengah badan Kakeknya yang nembus pintu kamarnya. "KE-LU-AR DARI KAMAR!"

"Iya-iya,"

Taigong Wang menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya.." Taigong Wang berjalan ke jendela, lalu membuka jendela itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah rumah megah terbakar oleh api, _blam!_ Cepat-cepat Taigong Wang menutup kembali jendelanya, lalu menutup matanya, _ga mungkin, gue-kaga-mau-kaya_ _waktu-itu_.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Taigong Wang membuka kembali jendela kamarnya perlahan. Tetapi keadaan diluar tetap sama, di depan matanya sekarang ada rumah megah tapi api yang membakar rumah tadi menghilang, dan keadaan rumah itu tetap utuh.

"Tadi kebakar, sekarang engga. Jangan bilang yang gue lakukan tadi itu buat nge _rewind_?"

Tiba-tiba seorang manusia dari loncat ke jendela kamar. "Taigong Wang, osu!"

"Nezha? Tumben muncul," Taigong Wang memperhatikan Nezha dari atas sampai bawah, "kelihatannya kamu lagi seneng, telingamu sampai berubah tuh,"

"Eh," kedua tangan Nezha menarik telinganya ke bawah. "kukira hanya kaki saja."

"Nez, kenapa kamu bisa diluar?"

"Sedang mencari.. manusia bernama Oda Nobunaga, terus katanya kamu adalah cucunya, jadi ikut aku~" Nezha menarik tangan kiri Taigong Wang, lalu loncat ke luar. "Kenapa lu mencari Kakek gue?"

Mereka mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, lalu Nezha lanjut menarik Taigong Wang sampai di depan rumah megah itu, dan berdiam di depan rumah itu. "Karena sudah waktunya,"

"Bukannya Susano'o itu dewa petir? Kok kerjaan kek dewa kematian,"

"Tau deh, mungkin Susano'o lagi turun pangkat, tapi Kakekmu itu sampai hari itu lari dari kenyataan,"

"Jadi rohnya berjalan-jalan ga bisa pulang?"

Nezha ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yaps, itulah kenapa aku meminta Nu Wa, dan Fu Xi untuk membuka jalan menuju masa lalu,"

 _Pantes aja, siang.. biasanya malem._

"Jadi gimana? Mau langsung masuk dengan cara kasar atau damai?"

"Mana aja," Nezha memencet bel di samping pintu, saat itu juga ada petir menyambar atap rumah, "kayaknya pake cara kasar,"

 _Krek_ , Nezha melepas pintu rumah, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah, di lantai rumah banyak dupa, Taigong Wang melirik kanan-kiri terlebih dahulu, lalu mengambil satu dupa. Mereka berjalan terus sampai menemukan satu kamar yang sudah tidak ada pintunya. Mereka memasuki kamar itu.

Nezha sweatdrop, _kok malah jadi sparring sih?_

Taigong Wang melihat Susano'o, dan Nobunaga secara begantian. "Tuan Susano'o tolong bawa pulang Kakek ya, HARUS! BIAR DI MASA DEPAN KAGA BIKIN CUCUNYA NAIK DARAH!"

"Taigong Wang, kayaknya elu di cariin tuh sama Ibu," kata Nezha sambil menunjuk ke bawah, Taigong Wang terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam di bawahnya, Nezha tersenyum, terus dadah ke Taigong Wang. "bye,"

"WAAAA!"

.

BYURRR!

"HUWA!" Taigong Wang langsung terbangun. "dimana?" Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan, dan ke kiri.

"Di kamar 22,"

Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya, "Yang di samping kalian itu apa, warnanya biru, dan hijau?"

"Bukan apa-apa mungkin kamu salah liat,"

"Dicariin sama Bu Nu Wa tuh,"

"Iya-iya, lain kali kalo mau banjur pake air anget, jangan air dingin, kamar kalian udah kek gua es."

Cklek

Blam

Mitsunari, dan Cao Pi saling pandang, "Dia kenapa?"

"Efek dibanjur sama elu kali, otaknya ikut membeku kek elu." Setelah Mitsunari mengatakan itu, di kamar itu langsung terjadi perang.

.

"Tai, liat Kakekmu?"

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng.

"Kalau Akechi?"

Taigong Wang menggeleng lagi. Nu Wa menghela nafas, "Jangan bilang mereka benar-benar, memulangkan mereka."

"Tapikan Mitsuhide belum meninggal,"

"Mitsuhide juga meninggal saat kebakaran itu terjadi."

"Tapi,"

"Dia menggunakan tubuh orang lain,"

"Trus Ibu ngapain nyariin aku?" Nu Wa memberikan tas belanja berwarna pink pada Taigong Wang. "Belanja sana ke supermarket seberang, uang ada di itu."

"Hah?"

 _Ya.. daripada gabut di kamar, mending bantu-bantu lagipula sekarang, gue emang piket._

TBC

Taudeh ah! Makin kesini makin lieur pas bikin endingnya agak bingung jadi gitu deh mangap ya~ soalnya sambil mikirin properti buat storytelling b inggris.

Makasih lho udah baca ni cerita

 _see you next chapter~_


	7. Keranjingan Inuyasha

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

Mystic Kos

Chapter 7: Sakit tapi Rasanya Sehat

Selamat Membaca

"HATCHIII!"

Srot.. srot…

 _Menyebalkan, gegara kemarin dibanjur…_ _sekarangkan uprak SM.._

Tok tok tok

"Tai, Ibu masuk ya,"

 _Cklek_ , pintu dibuka dari luar. Nu Wa berjalan mendekati Taigong Wang, lalu duduk di kasurnya. "HATCHII!" Nu Wa meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taigong Wang. "Kamu panas sekali, ibu sudah bilang ke Pa Yu Jin kalau kamu sakit."

Taigong Wang menanggapi perkataan Ibunya hanya mengangguk. "Ibu bawakan bubur untukmu," Nu Wa meletakkan sepiring bubur di meja kecil samping kasurnya, lalu tangannya mengusap kepala Taigong Wang pelan, "jangan lupa dimakan ya buburnya, Ibu mau ngurus Ayahmu." Taigong Wang menatap Ibunya. "Emang Ayah kenapa?" tanyanya. "Ayahmu juga sakit karena kemarin."

 _Keknya di sumpahin sakit sama Kakek.. haah…_

"Ibu ngurus Ayahmu dulu ya." Taigong Wang ngangguk.

Setelah Nu Wa pergi, beberapa detik kemudian, hapenya bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, meraih hapenya yang tergeletak di samping kirinya.

Drrt.. drrrt.. nit

 **From** : Sanzang

Yu kenawai ga masuk sekolah?

"Tumben ni manusia kepo sama keadaan gue, biasanya yang di pentingin tuh si Wukong dari kelas 3-2." Gumam Taigong Wang. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya bergerak mengetik balasan untuk Sanzang.

 **To** : Sanzang

Tumben lu kepo..

 **From** : Sanzang

Pa ketu yang kepo soalnya tadi diabsen elu hampir ditulis alpha

 **To** : Sanzang

Gue sakit, kalo ga percaya tanya Pa Yu Jin gih…

 **From** : Sanzang

Tumben sakit, btw, katanya di sekolah bakal ada guru baru, terus katanya tuh guru cakep terus ya ALUMNI SMA INI!

Taigong Wang menyipitkan matanya melihat kalimat yang dicapslock, "Alumni? Ohh.." jarinya kembali mengetik balasan.

 **To** : Sanzang

Pa Guan Xing yang pernah ngeppl di sekolah? Temen deket kakanya Xingcai itu?

 **From** : Sanzang

Keknya _me don't know_ , udah dulu ye, ada Pa Zhang He dateng, gue lanjut curhat nanti ye

 **To** : Sanzang

Iye dah

Taigong Wang memencet send di hapenya. "Gue jadi tempat curhat begini," Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "GUE BOSEN WOY!" teriaknya sambil mukul kasur, beberapa detik kemudian Taigong Wang diem bentar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lalu matanya menangkap bubur yang dibawa Ibunya tadi, senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. "makan bubur aja ahh…"

.

5 jam berlalu, jari Taigong Wang memencet tombol remot TV di satu nomor saking bosennya, _kalo tau gini gue kemaren donlod Sanrio Danshi jadi bisa nonton di Tv…_

Tok tok tok

Taigong Wang melihat ke pintu kamarnya, perlahan tapi pasti pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Yow, Taigong Wang~" sapa perempuan yang ngesmsnya tadi pagi.

Taigong Wang menatap datar orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kamarnya, dia membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Hee, aku sudah membawa gebetan, dan fansmu kesini, dan kamu tidak berterima kasih padaku?" kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Gebetan apanya? . ."

"Berarti lu emang mengakui punya fans…" gumam Sanzang. "Kita boleh masuk?" tanya Sanzang.

"Ga, udah sana pergi."

"Senpai gitu yaa sama Lu Xun! Bilangin ke Tante Nu Wa," setelah mengatakan itu Lu Xun berlari menjauh dari kamar.

"YA TUHAN TUH BOCAH SATU!" Taigong Wang turun dari kasur, mengejar Lu Xun. _Tep_ , tangan Lu Xun dipegang sama Taigong Wang, terus langsung memeluknya erat sambil mengelus kepala Lu Xun pelan. "Maaf ya Xun, lu baru sembuh, udah-udah."

"Hati-hati ya Tai takutnya elu dibacok di tempat!" Teriak Sanzang di depan kamar, Taigong Wang nge _deathglare_ Sanzang.

"Dah ya Xun," Taigong Wang melepas pelukannya. Taigong Wang menepuk-nepuk kepala Lu Xun pelan.

 _Set!_ Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat, dan menancap di tembok.

 _I want to change the world_

 _Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

 _Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite_

Taigong Wang kaget, doi langsung ngacir berlindung di balik tembok meninggalkan Lu Xun yang sedang kebingungan, terus dia menengok ke dapur. "Maaf, hehe, volumenya kegedean." Zhao mengecilkan suara di laptopnya.

 _Gue yakin si Lu Xun mati macam inuyasha yang disegel sama Kikyo._

Sanzang berjalan mendekati Taigong Wang. "Fuu.. kukira panah itu bakal nancep ke mata kananmu." Taigong Wang mendelik ke Sanzang. "Lu ngedoain gue kek Shi?" Sanzang geleng-geleng sambil senyum inosen.

"Xun, keknya kamu punya tamu tuh di bengkel, jadi kamu maen disana aja gih daripada nanti ada korban," kata Sanzang berjalan ke Lu Xun, Lu Xun sendiri menatap Sanzang bingung. _Set!_ Sekali lagi sebuah anak panah melesat hampir mengenai kepala Sanzang. "HIII! MENGERIKAN!" Sanzang berlari ke belakang Taigong Wang mencari perlindungan, "punya pacar yang mempunyai dua keperibadian itu berat, mending jomblo seumur hidup."

Taigong Wang memutar badannya 180 derajat. "Kenapa lu nyumput di belakang gue?" Sanzang nyengir lagi. "Situ tameng gua." Taigong Wang menggeram. "Ngajak ribut?"

Yukimura mendekati mereka. "Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan berantem ae ah." Yukimura melihat Lu Xun mendekat. "BERLINDUNG! LU XUN BELUM PERGI!"

Clep

Yukimura, Sanzang, dan Taigong Wang yang menyaksikan Lu Xun terpanah kaget.

 _Tuh kan apa kata gue, Lu Xun mati ala-ala Inuyasha._

 _Sadis bet dah si Zhu Ran, macam Kikyo ae ah._

 _MIGAT?! SI LU XUN DI SEGEL?!_

 _Walau harus menunggu lima puluh tahun lamanya_

 _Selama apapun itu selama apapun itu_

 _Aku kan setia menunggu.. Ohh~ YUANJI~_

Bisa disimpulkan mereka berempat korban Inuyasha, Yuki jangan OOC malu sama muka cakep lu.

"Diem ah lu nar,"

Eh dikasih tau malah ngelunjak.

Brak!

Lu Xun terjatuh, Tigaan manusia yang deket sama TKP cuman ngeliatin Lu Xun sambil melotot. Kalian gimana sih itu anak orang jatuh bukannya di tolongin.

"Gimana mau nolongin kalau ngedeketin Lu Xun jadi korban Kikyo,"

"Betul, betul, betul." Sanzang menyetujui perkataan Taigong Wang.

"Jadi gimana nieh?"

 _Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo_

 _Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori_

 _Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda_

"Taigong Wang, hapemu berbunyi terus," kata Shuten Doji sambil memperlihatkan hape Taigong Wang ke yang punya. Taigong Wang mengambil hapenya kasar, lalu melihat layar hapenya.

Chapter 2

Side-Quest: Membawa Lu Xun ke Bengkel

Team Member: Sanada Yukimura, Taigong Wang

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Sanzang ngedeket ke Taigong Wang kepo sama hape si uban.

Taigong Wang menjauhkan hapenya dari Sanzang, "Kaga ada apa-apa!"

"Boong lu, segitu lu tadi agak kaget pas liat layar hape lu," Sanzang masih mencoba ngeliat layar hape si uban. "jangan-jangan itu alarm buat ngingetin elu nonton bo-" _JDAK!_ Yukimura nge _headbutt_ Sanzang sampe pingsan, Taigong Wang ngasih jempol ke Yukimura. "Ten, jagain Sanzang yes." kata si pelaku headbutt kepada Shuten, Shuten mengangguk.

"Doakan kami selamat." Shuten Doji hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan muka datar, Ayane berjalan mendekati Shuuten Doji. "Mereka mau kemana?" Shuuten Doji menjawab. "Melakukan aksi debus."

"Hah?"

.

Baru satu langkah mendekati Lu Xun, 3 buah anak panah melesat, dan membuat Taigong Wang, dan Yukimura mundur beberapa langkah, tidak sampai disitu sebuah anak panah berapi melesat ke arah perut Taigong Wang dengan cekatan menghindar dari panah itu, dan.. "BAJU GUE JADI CROP TOP GINI?!" Yukimura menahan tawanya melihat kondisi bajunya Taigong Wang. "Ting- pfftt.. Tinggal dikasih busa sama kecrekan terus lu minta rias wajah lu sama Pa Kojiro, dan TADA! Lu bisa mangkal bareng Pa Zhang He tiap malem di sekolah.. pffft…."

"Diem lu,"

"Gabisa.. pft ingin ngakak gue..."

Set! Set!

2 buah anak panah melesatkan ke arah Yukimura, merobek seragam Yukimura "Wo-WOI! Ga ada paus disini?!"

"Emang game di paus?"

Drrt.. Drrt…

Taigong Wang mengecek hapenya lagi, sementara badan mereka berputar, dan loncat kesana kemari menghindari anak panah.

Tutorial:

Butuh banyak persiapan? Pencet tombol menu di bawah ini.

Di pencetlah tombol menu itu, seketika anak panah berhenti membanjiri mereka, Taigong Wang ngeliat ke Yukimura. "Ape lu liat-liat, tersepona ye sama kegantengan gue?"

"Cuih, muka lu sama Si Masmun aja ga beda jauh, ngapain gue tersepona sama manusia cem lu."

"Jangan samain muka ganteng gua sama si Masmun!… panahnya berhenti."

"Iye juga, jangan-jangan.." Taigong Wang menatap curiga hapenya.

"Kita di dalem game, terus elu mein charanya?"

"Gue lagi jadi mein chara, segitu gue dinistain mulu, HATCHI!" Taigong Wang menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "gue lupa kalo gue sakit.."

"Itu tandanya lu mein chara, dinistain mulu gitu."

"Eh tapi beneran ini kaya dipause gamenya," Yukimura meraba- raba panah yang berhenti. "tapi enggak bisa dipindahin, lama-lama hidup lu kek SAO aja, terus nanti ketemu banyak cocan eh cecan terus punya anak hasil _download_."

Taigong Wang ngedelik ke Yukimura. "Lu ngedoain gue humu?" Yukimura geleng-geleng. "Namanya juga manusia banyak melakukan kesalahan. "katanya terus nyengir inosen.

"Selagi kita bisa gerak ayo kita deketin Lu Xun,"

"Ayo,"

Mereka mendekati Lu Xun tanpa panah yang mengarah pada mereka. Saat mereka mencoba mengangkat Lu Xun, sama sekali tidak bisa diangkat. "Emm, jangan bilang kita harus tetap merasakan dibanjirin panah lagi,"

"Bentar, gue cek hape dulu." Taigong Wang memencet equipment di layarnya. "Yuki lu bisa pake tombakkan? Yukimura mengangguk. "gue pakein lu _Dragon Tail_ , sementara gue bakal pake _Lightning Rod_."

"Jadi kita beneran kek di game-game nih?" Taigong Wang mengiyakan perkataan Yukimura, dan menekan tombol 'Ok' di layar hapenya.

Tring!

Muncul sebuah tombak, dan pancingan di samping mereka. "Yuki lu bakal jadi tameng gue, ancurin panah yang menyerang kita. Sementara gue bakal ngurus Lu Xun." Yukimura mengangguk mantap, mengambil tombaknya, lalu berdiri. "SEMANGAT!" Yukimura menengok ke Taigong Wang. "sudah siap?"

"Lu Xun sudah gue gendong di belakang, senjata gue juga udah gue sakuin,"Taigong Wang terdiam sebentar. "Yang mau neken tombol _continue_ nya siapa?" Mereka diam beberapa detik, dan akhirnya Taigong Wang membuka mulutnya lagi. "Yuki, lu yang pencet, dan gue nitip hape gue di lu."

Yukimura mengambil hape Taigong Wang yang tergeletak di lantai. Jari Yukimura gemeteran saat mau menekan tombol lanjut. "CEPETAN! KEBURU GILA GUE! HATCHI!"

"IYA-IYA!"

Klik

"YUKI! JANGAN LUPA SAMA RENCANA TADI!"

"HEYAAAA!" Yukimura menghancurkan semua anak panah yang mengarah pada Taigong Wang.

 _Doryoku shitatte nani mo kawaranaishi_

 _Ashita mo kitto tanoshii koto nante nai sa_

Tiba-tiba muncul beksong lagu positive thingking dari laptop Zhao, teruss mereka terus berlari tanpa henti menuju bengkel.

"AAAAAA! DIKIT LAGI YUKIMURAAA! BERTAHAN!"

"CAPEEKK!"

"SEMANGAT YUKI! SATU CM LAGI!"

BRAKKK!

Mereka menabrakan diri dengan pintu bengkel, mereka berguling-guling di lantai bengkel, punggung mereka bertabrakan dengan tembok.

"Haaa.. haaa.. gue kapok! HATCHI!"

 _Tap tap tap_ , Ling Tong berjalan mendekati mereka. "Hm? Tai-kun tumben kamu pake baju crop top?" Yukimura yang kecapean jadi ingin ketawa lagi gara-gara baju Taigong Wang. "Pfft.. itu, Om, tadi ada kendala sedikit makanya bajunya dia gitu Om, pffft.."

Taigong Wang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan Lu Xun yang masih nemplok di punggungnya. "Om, ini Lu Xun terpanah-"

 _CINTAAA ASMARAA!_

"Bukan, jangan hiraukan suara nyanyian Zhao."

"Terima kasih Tai-kun," Ling Tong mengambil Lu Xun dari punggung Taigong Wang.

"Sama-sama..." Yukimura mendekati Taigong Wang.

Yukimura menepuk bahu Taigong Wang. "O-oi!"

Bruk

Taigong Wang terjatuh di pelukan Yukimura, Yukimura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Taigong Wang. "Woah, panas.." segera Yukimura membawa Taigong Wang kembali ke kamarnya.

Drrt.. Drrrt..

Selamat telah menyelesaikan side-quest ini dalam keadaan sakit,

Taigong Wang.

TBC

Fainaleh, hehe maaf telat Nthor lagi suka nontonin brodkesan game Ai Ichitaro di channel yutubnya :v efek gaboet well, dan abis nonton itu malah kepikiran bikin cerita tentang Zhong Hui maen Resident Evil Biohazard (pake nada doramenyon nyebutin alat ajaibnya) thanks to his seiyuu :v bat takut gagal jadi mending di kubur aja dulu ide satu itu nyehehehe.

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next chapter~_


	8. Gara-gara?

**HATI-HATI! DENGAN VIDEO DIBAWAH INI!**

【三國無双 MAD】5大軍師でプリキュア５、スマイル go go!

 **Tapi kalau cerita kali ini kurang menghibur kalian bisa search vid nista ini di yutub, kalo ga salah ana belum ngasih vid yang ini.**

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda, bayangkan mereka menggunakan kostum DW5, btw setelah mereka berubah bayangin ver DW6

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy, nyerempet krosoper Legend Of Mana dan Precure

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

Mystic Kos

Chapter 8: Gara- gara Bubur atau?

Selamat Membaca

"Hmm.."

Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

 _Ini dimana? Seinget gue, gue terakhir ada di bengkel.._

Taigong Wang melihat lima orang sedang berjalan di depannya, dan beberapa dari mereka mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya. "Ano.. Zhou Yu?" panggil Taigong Wang pada salah satu dari mereka. Lima orang itu melihat pada Taigong Wang dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu salah satu orang itu yang mirip dengan Zhou Yu berkata. "Shū Yu? Namaku Shū Nozomi."

Sekarang giliran Taigong Wang yang bengong, _Shū Nozomi? Namanya kek kenal.. dimana ya? Kek kopas darimana gitu._

"Sebenernya kalian siapa?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Kami?" Mereka berpose layaknya pawer renjers. "Kami! Smile Warriors!"

Taigong Wang bengong.

 _Udah sakit.. sekarang mimpi buruk, nanti apalagi?_

Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Smile Warriors? AH! Kalian kopas dari SPC!"

Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Jiang Wei memprotes perkataan Taigong Wang. "Kami ga kopas kami beneran Smile Warriors, Aku Kyō Komachi."

 _Semalem gue makan apa coba sampe mimpi begini.. bentar, tadi belum malem masih siang, dan terakhir gue cuman makan bubur buatan… IBU?!_

"Hmm.. gimana caranya untuk kel-" perkataan Taigong Wang terputus karena hapenya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam saku celananya, lalu ia mengambil hapenya dari saku celana.

 _Yang benar saja?! Terakhir gue masih nitip ke Yukimura…_

Taigong Wang menatap layar hapenya.

Mau keluar dari mimpi buruk ini?

Taigong Wang ngangguk-ngangguk. "INGIN BANGET."

Kamu harus bekerja sama dengan Smile Warriors menghancurkan Nightmare Cao Cao.

Hint: carilah Jumi di Domina, dan dapatkan artefak _Jade Egg_ darinya

Taigong Wang bengong, lalu dia mencubit kedua pipinya, "Auw, sakit.. sebenernya ini dimana?"

"Domina, desa kecil di Fa'Diel," jawab orang yang disebelah Komachi, pakaiannya serba merah. "Lu Xun?"

orang itu menggeleng. "Namaku Riku Rin," Taigong Wang bengong, lalu is mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin kepada dua orang sisanya sambil ngelus dagu, dua orang itu balik menatap Taigong Wang sambil kipasan. "Biar kutebak kalian berdua pasti, Kasugano, dan Minazuki."

Dua orang itu mengangguk barengan.

"Kasugano Koumei."

"Minazuki I."

 _Maksa…_

"Etto.. apakah kalian tau soal Jumi?" saat Taigong Wang bertanya, seseorang keluar dari bar, dan membawa telur berukuran sedang berwarna hijau. Orang itu melihat Taigong Wang dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-aku tidak melihat kok." kata Taigong Wang sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Taigong Wang memperhatikan penampilan orang itu, _didadanya ada permata lapis lazuli, keknya enak kalo tuh permata dijual._

"Cao Pi?" orang itu melihat Taigong Wang lagi dengan tajam, _kali ini namanya normal.._

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Boleh kupinjam artefak itu sebentar?"

"Buat?"

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu." tanpa aba-aba Cao Pi melemparkan artifak itu pada Taigong Wang. "Wa?!" Taigong Wang menangkap artefak itu.

"Bantu aku menemukan temanku, dia mempunyai mutiara berwarna putih di dadanya."

"Ba-baik," Taigong Wang melirik Smile Warriors, dan layar hapenya, lalu kembali melihat Cao Pi. "bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka boleh ikut?"

"Baiklah,"

Mereka pun keluar dari Domina, lalu Taigong Wang menaruh artefak itu di tempat kosong, dan boom! Artefak itu menjadi sebuah gua.

 _Metamorufōze! (Go!)_

Cao Pi langsung masuk ke gua itu untuk mencari temannya, sementara Smile Precure lagi pada berubah, dalam mode Warriors, oke lupakan dengan paragraf ini.

Krek!

 _Diem lu hape syialan gausah nyanyi_ , Taigong Wang meremas hapenya, membelah benda itu menjadi dua, beberapa detik kemudian Taigong Wang menyesal membelah dua hapenya, dan akhirnya dia memasuki gua sambil nangis dalam hati.

Cring!

Permata lapis lazuli milik Cao Pi bersinar sekali, "Dia ada disini,"gumamnya, dan langsung berlari ke salah satu lorong di gua itu. "OI! TUNGGU!" Taigong Wang berlari mengikuti Cao Pi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari mengikuti Cao Pi, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Cao Cao.

Taigong Wang mengeluarkan pancingan kebanggaannya. "KEMBALIKAN GUE!" tanpa basa basi lagi Taigong Wang langsung berlari ke arah Cao Cao, dengan sekali pukul Cao Cao langsung menghilang.

Drrt… Drrt…

Taigong Wang memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, dan mengeluarkan hapenya yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. "OHH HAPEKU~" Taigong Wang menggosok-gosokkan hape ke pipinya.

"Oi _shujinko_ ,"

"Apa Minazuki?"

"Liat ke atas," Minazuki menunjuk ke langit-langit gua.

Taigong Wang menengadah. "AIR?!"

BYUUURR!

"HUWA! Haa.. haa.. gue pikir gue bakal mati, kok tangan kiri gue basah, dan lengket ya?" Taigong Wang melihat ke tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan iler, Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, terus doi ngelap ke baju seragam Yukimura. "Iuwh, Yuki kalo mau ngiler jangan di kasur rumah sakit nanti.. eh rumah sakit?"

cklek

Taigong Wang kaget melihat seorang dokter berjenggot panjang, mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang ada di mimpinya, Dokter itu berjalan mendekatinya, jangan lupakan di samping dokter itu ada Ibunya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Dok, sebenernya anakku sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa,"

Nu Wa menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Dok, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Taigong Wang ke Dokter itu.

"Mungkin," jawab Dokter itu sambil kipas-kipas. Saat itu juga Taigong Wang melihat sebuah jam berwarna hijau yang tertutupi dengan lengan bajunya. "Dok, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa Dokter memakai jam itu?"

"Ini jam pemberian istriku."

"Bukan untuk menghancurkan kejahatan?"

Dokter itu terdiam, melirik Nu Wa, lalu kembali melihat ke Taigong Wang.

TAK!

bruk

Kepala Taigong Wang dipukul dengan kipas bulu oleh dokter itu, dan Taigong Wang kembali 'tertidur'. Di dahinya Taigong Wang ada jimat yang menempel.

"Dok, anak saya diapain?"

"Anak anda masih butuh istirahat, cabut jimat itu di esok hari."

Nu Wa terdiam. Lalu duduk sofa di samping kasur Taigong Wang.

TBC

Gaje yaa~ salah dapet ide soalnya saya :") well, kalau bener tidak terhibur dengan chap kali ini maafkan.

nemu twitternya, nemu yutub channelnya, terus sekarang nemu akun ignya, nanti ketemu apa lagi? Ketemu face-to-face~ aamiin… lupakan.

Makasih sudah baca cerita ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	9. Melihat

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, pendek

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

Mystic Kos

Chapter 9: I Can See Now (No you don't)

Taigong Wang: serah lu dah.

Selamat Membaca

Malam harinya di rumah sakit, Yukimura masih nyenyak tertidur di sisi kiri kasur, dan Nu Wa tertidur di sofa. Semilir angin masuk dari jendela yang setengah terbuka di kamar, angin itu melepas jimat yang tertempel di dahi seorang pasien. Pasien yang bernama Taigong Wang itu terbangun, Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, melihat kanan-kiri dengan cepat, dan menangkap sesosok anak kecil di depannya. "Mata kakak bagus, warnanya merah," kata anak kecil di depannya itu sambil tersenyum. "kaya buaya albino," lanjutnya dengan nada tak berdosa.

 _Gua disamain sama buaya…_

Lagipula emang bener kok, kek yang albino, helo kiti atau kucing persia putih? kan idung doi pesek, nyehehehe, woi siapa yang lempar pancingan?! Eh punya Shō Kai- _oji san_ toh, nieh gue balikin ehem, bek tu topik.

"Kak, temenin aku yuk,"

"Temenin ke neraka? Ga, ga ,ga." Taigong Wang mengibaskan tangannya pelan, _btw, kenapa mata gue dibilang merah?_

Anak itu manyun mendengar perkataan Taigong Wang. "Jalan-jalan, bukan ke neraka, aku kan selalu dilindungi oleh _bishamonten_ -sama."

 _Bishamonten? Mungkin ni bocah anaknya Pa Kenshin_. Bukan anaknya bego, babunya!

"iya-iya, emang mataku merah ya?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil menunjuk matanya, sambil curi-curi pandang ke kertas kuning di lantai.

"Iya, mata Kakak merah bercahaya layaknya bulan berwarna merah," kata anak itu agak takjub. "Kak, mau ya nemenin aku jalan-jalan di rumah sakit? Minimal ke tamannyalah." lanjut anak itu dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi hari sudah malam," Taigong Wang melirik ke arah jam dinding, "tuh udah jam 1 subuh, lebih baik kamu kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Tidak mau," tolak anak itu, "aku akan kembali kalau Kakak mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. tapi janji ya abis Kakak temenin jalan-jalan kamu kembali ke kamarmu."

"Hm!" Anak itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Janji," Anak itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Taigong Wang mengaitkan jari kelikingnya ke anak itu. " _yubikiri genman_!"

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil turun dari kasurnya.

"Namaku Naoe Kanetsugu," Kanetsugu loncat dari kasur. "kalau Kakak?"

"Taigong Wang,"

Kanetsugu menarik tangan kiri Taigong Wang keluar kamar, sesampainya di taman rumah sakit, Taigong Wang duduk di bangku panjang dibawah pohon yang rimbun, sementara Kanetsugu duduk di sebelah kiri Taigong Wang.

Taigong Wang melihat banyak pasien lalu lalang di taman, "Ternyata pada malam hari begini banyak pasien juga yang jalan-jalan."

Kanetsugu terkekeh pelan.

Srek srek srek

Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon beberapa daun jatuh, Taigong Wang, dan Kanetsugu menengadah, melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di dahan pohon itu. "Hai, Ginchiyo-nee chan." sapa Kanetsugu sambil dadah-dadah ke perempuan itu, perempuan yang disebut Ginchiyo pun balik dadah ke Kanetsugu.

"Hati-hati, nanti kamu jatuh,"

"Kakak bisa liat hantu?"

"Sebenernya sih tidak, lebih tepatnya belum." Taigong Wang menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi Kakak bisa ngeliat Ginchiyo-nee chan."

"Eh?" Taigong Wang diam membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JEDANYA PANJANG BANGET WOI! ZHU RAN CAIRIN TUH HELO KITI!

Cesss

Setelah Taigong Wang di kasih handuk yang terbakar di kepalanya, esnya mencair, dan api di handuk juga ikut padam.

"Jadi.. yang aku liat di taman ini, dan lalu lalang di koridor itu hantu?"

Kanetsugu mengangguk.

"WHUT?!"

"Ssstt.."

"Jadi kamu juga?"

"Iya, dari kecil aku mempunyai masalah dengan jantung."

"Kalau yang itu?" tunjuk Taigong Wang ke atas pohon.

"Ginchiyo-nee chan kesamber petir pas lagi duduk di taman ini, Ginchiyo- _nee chan_ meninggalkan tunangannya."

"Sedih juga ceritanya," Taigong Wang menitikkan air matanya lebay.

"Sebentar lagi matahari muncul," Kanetsugu mengorek-ngorek saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. "ini untuk tanda terima kasih untuk Kakak dariku."

Taigong Wang menerima kertas itu, lalu membulak-balikkan kertas itu. "Inikan jimat yang biasa dipake Ibu, buat pindah tempat ala-ala Mintatato NamiKasur." Taigong Wang membaca tulisan di kertas itu. "Rumah?"

"Iya, sehabis matahari muncul, Kakak bakal ada di depan pintu rumah Kakak."

Sempat ingin protes karena teringat Ibu, dan teman sekelasnya masih ada di kamar, tapi karena takut membuat anak kecil di sampingnya itu sakit hati, kata-kata protesan dia kubur kembali di pikirannya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kanetsugu."

"Sama-sama, Kak." kata Kanetsugu sambil tersenyum.

 _Hari ini gue dapet kejadian berbau supernatural lagi..._

Matahari muncul, Kanetsugu menghilang, dan lingkungan rumah sakit yang berubah menjadi lingkungan sekitar apartemen.

Duk

"Wadaw, kok gue jatuh?"

Kan lu tadi duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, gimana seh, begonya Zhao jangan dipelihara.

Taigong Wang berdiri, lalu menepuk nepuk celananya. _Kriet_ , Taigong Wang masuk ke apartemen, saat berjalan ke dapur, dia melihat sebuah robot bernampilan layaknya robocop KW 10 sedang duduk, dan makan. Taigong Wang melihat Okuni, iseng-iseng dia bertanya soal robot itu. "Tante, itu kenapa ada robot? Bukannya disini ga ada robot?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil nunjuk robot itu. _Kecuali Lu Xun, tapikan dia tinggal di bengkel jadi ga dihitung_ , lanjutnya dalem hati.

"Itu kostum buatan tante, bagus ga?" tanya Okuni dengan senyuman.

"Jadi itu yang pake kostum itu, suami tante?"

Okuni mengangguk.

"Suami Tante jadi kayak robocop gagal," kata Taigong Wang datar, tapi mukanya kek yang nahan ketawa. "atau.. mirip CyborgNezha tapi iuwh version."

Mendengar itu Okuni hanya tertawa pelan.

Kring! Kring!

Telepon di lobi berbunyi, "Shi, tolong angkat ya," titah Okuni.

"Halo, dengan Shi yang ganteng cetar membahana ukulele anaknya bos mafia terkenal, dengan siapa dimana?"

 _"Dengan Sanada Yukimura di rumah sakit cepet gila, Taigong Wang ada di apartemen?"_

Shi ngeliat Taigong Wang lagi makan di dapur. "Yuki, si persia pesek lagi makan di dapur."

 _"Oke makasih Shi, gue ama tante Nu Wa otw ke apartemen."_

"Iya," Shi menaruh gagang telepon kembali, melirik ke dalam dapur, _tapi sumpah itu beneran kayak robocop gagal pffftt…_

TBC

pas bikin chap ini pas bosen nunggu bel malah tercyduk sama guru indo dikira bikin contekan, dan guru Nthor mau baca ni cerita nista kalau udah tamat :"v, dan terus keinget sampe sekarang, butuh editor~

soal Zhong Hui disebut robocop gagal itu gegara DLCnya yang Nthor temuin di wikinya, dan disitu saya ngakak dashyat :D tapi beneran koei ternyata suka maksa juga ya~ pfftt masalahnya ZH jadi enak buat dibuli.

Makasih lho udah baca

 _See you next chap~_


	10. Gabut

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH,

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

Mystic Kos

Chapter 10: Kegabutan Seorang Main Chara

Selamat Membaca

Hari Sabtu, hari menyenangkan buat gue, bekause gue ngejaga apartemen Mwahaha! tapi yaa resikonya adalah ngegabut sampe lumutan di apartemen, gue hari ini bagian jaga apartemen sama kedua saudara gue, tapi Kak Shennong keknya engga soalnya doi kan sibuk gitu biasa mahasiswa yang aktif di sana sini, daaaan adek gue yang lagi ikut lomba. Kenapa gue yang jaga apartemen? Ayah sama Ibu gue lagi dapet pekerjaan tambahan di luar sana, dan baru pulang hari senin hehe, gue berencana nanti malem bakal ngebuka pintu interogasi bareng Kak Ce, dan Quan. Karena jimat kuning dari dokter syialan itu gue jadi beneran bisa lihat hantu yang lalu lalang dimanapun termasuk _Undine_ , dan _Djinn_ yang selalu ada di samping Mas Cao Pi, dan Kak Mitsunari. Sebenernya itu juga kalo mata merah gue mode on… kaya lampu aja on off, BALIK KE TOPIK!

Kali ini gue bakal ngabisin waktu pagi ini ngerekam kegiatan para penghuni, bisa dibilang gue nge vloglah tapi gagal.

Gue ngambil hape yang tergeletak di kasur, membuka aplikasi kamera, mengganti mode kamera belakang jadi kamera depan, gue pun mulai merekam.

Gue dadah-dadah ke kamera. "Gays sekarang gue bakal ngasih tau kerjaan manusia emm ga sih bukan manusia aja dari roh api nyasar sampe anak SMP salah pilih tempat tinggal pun ada." gue keluar dari kamar, dan mengganti mode kamera jadi kamera belakang.

Gue menyorot lorong kamar yang sepi, berjalan ke sebelah kanan, gue menuruni tangga, menyorot lobi, daaann.. gue ga sengaja melihat Anak nabrak Ayahnya karena si anak jalan ke depan tapi fokus ke adeknya yang emot emot itu tapi masih imutan gue daripada si Xiahou Ba. Sementara si Ayah lagi ngaca dari jarak yang agak jauh. Tapi yaa anehnya yaa~.. mereka tabrakan sampe bikin Jiang Wei jatuh lebay terus beberapa detik kemudian Jiang Wei mainin rambutnya yang notabene kebiasaan Ayahnya itu dan tuh manusia ngaca?! sementara Ayahnya deket terus nempel banget sama Xiahou Ba, lama-lama gue kudu laporan sama Xiahou Ji kalo Xiahou Ba kudu kembali ke keluarganya daripada doi sengsara tinggal disini… selama Ibu gue kaga ada, siapapun bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas kok asalkan ga ketauhan aja, tapi kalau ketahuan siap-siap di penjara aja. SELAMA KAGAK ADA IBU BEBAS KAGAK ADA PERATURAN! OH YEAH!

"Pancingan hello kitty, tumben lu nge vlog," seorang perem emm.. laki-laki berjalan mendekati gue.

"Suka-suka gue dong, dasar bawah." sembur gue ke laki-laki.

"Biasa dong, jangan ngeLPG, sesama manusia bawah jangan menghina," tuh laki-laki bernama Shi berdiri di samping gue ngeliat apa yang gue rekam sambil menyedot jus kotak ditangannya. "ngapain lu ngerekam adegan beginian? mereka ketuker jiwanya ya?"

Gue mengangkat bahu. "Tau deh, namanya juga Mystic Kos, _nothing impossible_ ,"

Tapi gue masih bingung, setau gue si Jiang Wei itu roh.. _mindblowing_ banget.

"Sok iye lu pake bahasa inggris,"

"Udah dibilangin suka-suka gue njir,"

"iye-iye, mending lu ke kamar 22, lagi hot tuh di dalem sana,"

Gue menaikkan alis. "Hot? Kagak mungkin kalo lagi ada Mas Cao Pi di dalem kamar, kalo ada Mas Cao Pi tapi keadaan kamar hot pasti bakal viral,"

Anak mafia itu mukul kepala gue agak keras, gue mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa sih lu mukul pala berharga gue?!"

"Maksud gue bukan hot yang itu GE-BE-EL-KA." Anak mafia sarap itu senyum ke gue, senyuman penuh arti yang bisa bikin bayi ketawa tujuh turunan, _plak plak plak_ , gue pukul tuh wajah genteng miliknya dengan tangan kiri, gue tau maksud doi.

"Mesum lu, mending elu narsis daripada mesum gue mah,"

Shi memberhentikan tangan kiri gue, "Jangan mukul wajah ganteng gue~" kata mahluk narsis itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah terus menggangin mukanya.

Gue terdiam, _cepet banget dah pindahnya_ , tangan gue masih sibuk ngerekam, gue melihat ke layar hape, dan disitu gue sempet bingung kok rambutnya Om Zhong Hui goyang-goyang macam ekor anjing, tapi seinget gue rambut Jiang Wei sama Mas Cao Pi juga gitu kalo lagi seneng.

.

Gue berjalan ke arah dapur, disana ada sepasang suami istri ples Tante Okuni masak, uunncchh kek keluaga besar aje di apartemen ini, eh emang udah keluarga kan? Eh eh eh tapi setelah gue _zoom_ sampe maksimal nih ya, gue melihat yang janggal di ni dapur. Bukan BUKAN! Hantu, tapiiii..

"Oi, bocah apa yang kamu rekam?" tanya guru matematika sekolah gue dengan datar.

"Gabut pak, jadi saya ngerekam kegiatan yang dilakukan penghuni apartemen ini. " jawab gue sambil bersiul-siul.

Seorang laki-laki.. bukan bukan, perempuan membalikkan badannya, dan perempuan itu sebenernya HANBEI?! Eh.. dari pertama juga si Nthor emang niatnya Hanbei di genderbend ketang.. lupakan ngapain gue terkejoet, _well_ yang bikin gue terkejut itu perutnya Hanbei membesar! Kapan mereka * terus * dan *nya? Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu. Btw, kenapa perkataan gue di sensor? Kan gue kagak bilang yang aneh, WOI!

.

"Emm, Kak eh Bu emm..."

"Panggilnya seenak kamu aja,"

"Bocah,"

 _Tak!_ Pala gue digetok sama sodara jauhnya peterpan ( _frying pan_ ) sama Pak Kanbei. "Yang bener,"

Gue mengaduh kesakitan, tapi daripada kena bola bekel kesayangan Pak Kanbei mending kena getok sodara jauhnya peterpan. "I-iya Pak, eemm.. Kak Hanbei bukannya kalian tunangan? Kapan nikahnya?"

"Sebenernya kami sudah menikah sebelum pindah kesini," jawab Kak Hanbei sambil mengelus perutnya.

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk, terus melirik Pak Kanbei, _enak banget punya istri_ kawaii _gini, tapi sayang tingkahnya kek bocah_.

"Taigong Wang, kenapa kamu ngeliatin Bapak kayak gitu."

Gue geleng-geleng. "Eng-enggak apa-apa pak.."

Gue pun pergi dari dapur, takut di timpuk bola bekel cyinn~ eh kok gue jadi ketularan Pa Zhang He sih?!

.

Sekarang gue lagi ada di taman apartemen manceman disana ada Om Jia Xu, CS baru yang suka dimodusin sama temen satu kuliahnya Mas Cao Pi, Guo Jia. Kalo ga salah ntu blonde edan dari fakultas FPIPS dan Ayahnya temen Jiang Wei yang bernama Motonari Mori, _well_ gue akuin mereka berdua ganteng tapi sayang.. homo. tapi Ka Fèngxiào gue cap doi sebage homo pleyboy abis suka gunta ganti cewe tapi suka ngemodusin cowo juga. Kenapa gue tau kalo si blonde edan suka gunta ganti cewe? Oh dari Ka Mitsu yang kadang suka cemburu dalam diam terus suka tiba-tiba ngeggumam aneh-aneh.

"Om? Mau di bantu ga?"

Gue dikacang, gue rapopo, eh tapi keknya ada yang salah deh, gue melirik ke kanan, siaga satu, blonde edan dateng buat modusin Om Jia Xu, terus di seberang sana ada Om Motonari dateng. Gue cuman bisa diem ngeliat pemandingan luar binasa di depan gue, CS apartemen yang baru direngkut malah sering dimodusin sama cowo homo di sekitaran sini..

Kasian, haaahh hidup di apartemen ini sangat beraaatt~ kek tas gue kalo udah isinya buku paket apa dosa?

Daripada gue makin ngerekam hal-hal ga jelas, gue balik masuk ke apartemen. Guee guee ngeliat hal aneh lagi, sekarang gue ngeliat Zhao yang tiba-tiba nongol sama si vampir lagi duduk di sofa lobi terus beberapa detik kemudian ada Zhuge Dan muncul, terus ntah kenapa dimata gue Zhuge Dan kek yang cemburu, tapi hati mengatakan kalau mereka mau kerja kelompok.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan _minna de tsunagaru triangle beat!_ Ehem, mending gue tidur deh masih jam 3 sore.

Atau gue cari kunci interogasi sekarang aja?

Gue langsung lari ke lift, gedor-gedor pintu kamar 20 dengan penuh semangat. Setelah beberapa menit gue gedor tuh pintu terbuka, TA DA! Quan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi-

"Lagi ga mood."

 _BLAM!_ Dengan sekejap pintu kamar 20 tertutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahhh gagal dapet temen.. yaudah, gagal deh mau buka ruang interogasi, setidaknya gue sudah puas dengan hasil rekaman gue, tinggal nunggu syukuran si unyil nanti, MAKAN GERATIS! tapi gue penasaran sama Jiang Wei sama Om Zhong Hui yang lagi tuker badan, apakah bakal ada _incest_ antara Ayah, dan Anak? Ehem kok gue jadi menganut beginian sih… tapi beneran gue penasaran gimana cara Tante Okuni mengembalikkan jiwa yang tertukar itu, pasalnya gue udah jijik duluan ngeliat Jiang Wei berdiam diri di depan cermin berjam-berjam sambil muji diri sendiri sementara Om Zhong Hui yang selalu nempel sama Xiahou Ba kek amplop, dan perangko.

 _"Jadi penghuni apartemen ini berat, jadi jangan tinggal disini."_

 _-Taigong Wang 1128SM-_

Mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya bye,bye~

TBC

ternyata di imunisasi difteri itu.. ga sakit sih lebih sakit liat website gamecity.. tapi malah bikin bengkak :"v masuk ke fandom dw indo itu kesalahan besar :"

 _See you next chapter~_


	11. Ending

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH,

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

Mystic Kos

Chapter 11: GA JADI IKLAN! LANJUT!

Selamat Membaca

 _Tok tok tok_ , pintu kamar Taigong Wang di ketok oleh dua pem- bukan, kata Taigong Wang sih mereka roh api berwujud manusia, balik lagi ke topik, dua roh api itu mengetuk pintu kamar Taigong Wang pelan.

"Hmm.. ini masih jam 5 subuh.." Taigong Wang memindahkan bantal yang dipakainya menutupi mukanya.

"Kalo ga bangun, kamar ini akan terbakar dalam hitungan 1-" seseorang berbisik pada telinga kanan Taigong Wang.

"Iya-iya gue bangun, hoaaamm.." Taigong Wang menyingkirkan bantal dari mukanya, lalu bangkit dari kasur.

"Katanya mau ngebuka ruang interogasi,"

Taigong Wang garuk-garuk kepala. "Hm? Kan gue ngajaknya kemaren Quan." Taigong Wang menjatuhkan badannya kembali ke kasur.

Ctek

Quan menjetikkan jarinya, sebuah api muncul di atas telapak tangan Quan. "Pancingan ini kayaknya enak deh buat dibakar, hehe," Quan tersenyum jahil.

Taigong Wang langsung membuka matanya, dan langsung loncat ke arah pancingannya berada. "NOOOO! PANCINGAN LIMITED GUEEE!" Taigong Wang langsung meluk pancingan itu. "IYA! IYA! TAPI LU JANGAN SENTUH PANCINGAN GUE!"

"Gue kan canda mau ngebakar pancingan lu itu."

Pada akhirnya Taigong Wang mau melakukan itu hari ini. Setelah menunggu Taigong Wang mandi, dan dia berpakaian. Mereka sudah siap terjun ke medan perang, tak lupa mereka menggunakan kaca mata hitam biar dirasa kek FBI gitu.

Ihh padahal mah mereka jadi kayak tukang pijet, atau.. orang buta? QUAN! CE! Masukin lagi peliharaan lu ke kandang, jangan dilepas, nanti aku ga bisa lanjut narasi.

"Kami siap untuk mengupas rahasia setajam... silet." Ce ngacungin silet.

.

Mereka udah menginjakkan kaki di lobi, "Lobi gelap bos," kata Quan, padahal lampu di lobi nyala, oh doikan pake kacamata item.

"Jadi mau mulai nyari darimana?" tanya Ce kepada Taigong Wang.

"Bagaimana kalo coba pake kawat ini?" Taigong Wang memberikan dua buah jepit rambut yang sudah terbentuk sedemikian rupa kepada Ce.

Ce mulai berjalan menuju pintu ruang interogasi, saat Ce berjongkok, orang tidak di undang datang.

"Kalian sedang ngapain?" Tanya orang itu. Ce, Quan, dan Taigong Wang melihat orang itu, dan muka mereka berubah pucet.

"Susano'o-sama.."

"Satpam apartemen dateng.."

"Ka-kami sedang memperbaiki pintu," kata Ce dilanjut dengan ketawa garing.

"I-iya, Susano'o-sama mau kemana btw?" Taigong Wang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Susano'o, sementara Quan berdoa dalem hati agar kelincinya Susano'o ga dateng, dan merecoki rencana mereka.

"Hanya mengecek lobi, saya kira kalian itu pencuri,"

Taigong Wang mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Mana mungkin," lalu Taigong Wang tertawa garing, _mana ada pencuri berani masuk sini, kalo misalnya pas keluar dari sini malah masuk penjara_.

"Kalau begitu saya kembali lagi," Susano'o menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Haahh.. gue kira kita bakal disamber petir," Taigong Wang mengelus dadanya. "ayo Ka Ce lanjut, kami berdua mengawasi sekitar,"

Quan berjaga di deket _lift_ , Taigong Wang, berjaga dideket pintu apartemen, takut-takut Kakaknya kembali dari asrama kampus.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati, Ce akhirnya bisa membuka pintu, Taigong Wang tertidur di sofa, Quan bulak-balik dapur.

Cklek

Ce memutar knop pintu itu, pintu perlahan terbuka, Ce menyeret Taigong Wang, dan adiknya ke dalam ruang interogasi. Di dalam ruang interogasi Ce melihat banyak tumpukan berkas di atas meja, tak lupa Ce menutup kembali pintu ruang interogasi.

"Ehem," Ce mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taigong Wang. "pancingan ini enaknya dibakar atau di jual ya?"

Taigong Wang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "TIDAAAKK! PANCINGANKU!"

Ce menatap datar Taigong Wang. "Kamu kenapa?"

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng. "Gapapa.. ini dimana? Kok banyak berkas begini?"

"Ruang interogasi,"

"Asli?"

Ce mengangguk.

Taigong Wang melihat sebuah berkas di lantai, Taigong Wang mengambil berkas lalu membukanya.

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang.

Umur Ce: 1200 tahun (secara fisik 22)

Umur Quan: 300 tahun (secara fisik 17)

Umur Shangxiang: 100 tahun (secara fisik 12)

Roh api yang sudah lama tinggal disini karena Ayahnya yang menyuruh mereka untuk mempelajari manusia di kota modern ini. Selama disini mereka hidup seperti manusia biasa, makan,minum, sekolah dll. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat wujud aslinya.

 _Sudah kuduga, karena tidak ada manusia yang masak makanan di atas telapak tangannya sendiri,_ Taigong Wang menaruh berkas itu di kursi, lalu membaca berkas di meja satu per satu.

Kanbei Kuroda, Takenaka Hanbei.

Umur Kanbei: 25 tahun

Umur Hanbei: 19 tahun

Sepasang suami istri yang pindah ke kota ini karena pekerjaan sang suami, kalau dilihat dari foto pasti kalian mengira mereka itu belok, dan pedo. sebenernya istrinya terlihat seperti laki-laki itu karena sifat tomboy yang menempel, dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 _Buat gue Kak Hanbei seperti korban pedo bukan karena dijodohkan orang tua_.

Kaihime, Kaguya.

Umur Kaihime: 18 tahun

Umur Kaguya: 3 tahun (secara fisik 18)

Kaihime adalah siswi biasa yang kerjaan maen game untuk lari dari kenyataan. Siswi yang selalu jomblo walaupun udah nembak cowo berkali-kali, dia mempunyai tanaman bambu yang selalu dirawatnya sejak dulu tetapi suatu hari saat tanaman kesayangannya layu, dan tiba-tiba bambunya itu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan seumuran dengannya.

 _Pantesan kalo si Kaguya kaga mandi parfum, bau doi nyengat banget kek taneman busuk_.

Zhong hui, Okuni, Xun Yu.

Zhong Hui, suami dari Okuni, 30 tahun, terpaksa menikah dengan Okuni karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua dari kecil, hanya karena keluarganya mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Okuni, sebenernya dia pernah menolak untuk menikah dengan Okuni karena… dari kecil dia selalu dibuli oleh istrinya.

 _Ibu rajin amet, satu-satu di wawancara_ , Taigong Wang menahan tawa, _nolak karena sering dibuli? Sebenernya ini rahasia apa aib?_

Okuni, istri dari Zhong Hui, umur 28 tahun, hobi melakukan eksperimen pada suaminya, guru nari di sebuah sekolah…..

 _Lanjutan kalimatnya tidak bisa di baca, ugghh tulisan ibu macam ceker ayam di profil tentang Tante Okuni_.

Xun Yu

Gaa ga goo gaaa, AAAAA! Mama rambut tante itu mirip selada!

 _Gue yakin Ibu nulis apa yang dikatakan Xun Yu, tapi bocah lima tahunkan harusnya udah lancar ngomongnya?_

Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba.

Jiang Wei, umur 18 tahun, korban kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, Anak dari Zhong Hui, dan Okuni, kakaknya Xun Yu.

 _Hah cuman segini? Aslian?_

Xiahou Ba, umur 16, adik angkat Jiang Wei, anak hasil nemu di stasiun, katanya emang beneran ketinggalan di stasiun tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan, tapi pas keluarganya ingin Xiahou Ba kembali, Xiahou Ba nolak.

 _… kata siapa? Jangan bilang Ibu gue nyeret Xiahou Ji lagi, pas gue kerkom sama doi_.

Sima Shi, Sima Zhao.

Umur Shi: 18 tahun

Umur Zhao: 16 tahun

Kakak-Adik calon penerus organisasi mafia di kota. Shi nutupin mata kirinya gegara ada luka bekas kebeset sama jangka. Jomblo. Shi punya selogan 'Ga ada Bakpao, Ga Rame'. Beda kakak beda adik, status Zhao putus nyambung sama Yuanji, diam-diam suka sama pacar orang. ( _update, 2018_ )

Note: semua berkas ini selalu apdet tiap detik.

 _Hah? Ibu nulis pake kertas ajaib yang dibuat sama Qiao bersaudara ya?_

Xiaoqiao, Daqiao.

Umur: 15 tahun

Mereka berdua adalah alkemis dari sebuah desa terpencil, di desa itu mereka dijuluki _Witch Twins_ oleh orang desa. Mereka ke kota ini untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang belum mereka ketahui. Terakhir mereka membuat kertas ajaib.

Susano'o, Nezha

Umur Susano'o: 1990 tahun (secara fisik 47)

Umur Nezha: 300 tahun (secara fisik 15)

Mereka sebenernya dewa petir, dan _wererabbit_ yang terperangkap di dunia ini karena kuil Susano'o hancur. Katanya sebelum ada apartemen ini ada kuil kecil, tetapi karena ada seekor rubah datang, dan mengubah kuil milik Susano'o menjadi apartemen. Mereka akhirnya terperangkap tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya.

Mau Nezha nurut sama kamu? Kasih dia bunga lotus, jamin semua permintaan kamu bakal dia kabulin, 1 lotus untuk satu permintaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No comment._

Cao Pi, Ishida Mitsunari.

Umur: 20 tahun.

Mahasiswa teknik yang mempunyai kekuatan beda dari yang lain, mereka mempunya satu elemen yang mewakili mereka, Cao Pi mempunyai _mana_ bernama _undine_ (air), kalau Mitsunari _mana_ _Djin_ (angin), seperti pekerjaan sampingan mereka sebagai Tukang AC, dan Kipas Angin.

Diam-diam Cao Pi lagi berusaha buat ngegebet seorang laki-laki gaptek dari FPBS, sementara Mitsunari cuman nge _facepalm_ gegara ngedenger gombalan Cao Pi tiap mereka ga sengaja ketemu di kampus. Ihhh cakep-cakep homo.

.

.

.

 _Kok Ibu gue jadi begini sih? Ibu gue beneran mengupas rahasia setajam silet, tapi ga gini juga_ , mata Taigong Wang menemukan sebuah kalimat yang ditulis sangat kecil di pojok bawah kanan kertas. "Catatan, Cao Pi itu aslinya anak kedua Cao Cao alias adik saya." setelah membaca itu dengan pelan, Taigong Wang langsung membanting berkas itu ke lantai. "SWEMPAK! KENYATAAN PAHIT APA INI?! PANTESAN MUKA ISTRI KAKEK GUA MULUS SEMUA!"

Taigong Wang mencoba tenang, menerima kenyataan pahit yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari berkas itu. "Tinggal 3 berkas lagi." Taigong Wang mengambil sisa berkas yang belum dia baca, lalu membuka berkas itu. "He? Tentang anaknya juga?"

Sterkenburg Cranach

Umur: 12 tahum

Hobi: latihan berpedang

Murid kelas 6 SD Wu

Anakku yang paling kecil hasil nemu di kolong jembatan, dia displin, dan sangat ahli bermain dengan pedang sama seperti Mitsuhide beda sama kedua kakaknya yang kadang kek PengACara(Pengangguran Banyak Acara).

 _Ibu pilih kasih, jahad. TITIK_.

Shennong

Umur: 21 tahun

Hobi: Bulak-balik kampus

Mahasiswa Universitas Shu, jurusan Sastra Mandarin semester 2

Anakku yang paling gede, dan paling sibuk, dia sangat baik, penyabar, dan akan melakukan apapun selama itu memberikan hal positif baginya, ga percaya? setahun yang lalu anakku yang satu ini loncat dari kamarnya cuman buat ke kampus ngehadirin rapat panitia.

 _Emm, lama kelamaan otak Kak Shennong ada yang rusak_ , Taigong Wang menutup berkas tentang Shennong, dan menatap berkas terakhir di tangannya. Taigong Wang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka berkas terakhir itu.

Taigong Wang

Umur: 17 tahun

Hobi: Bolos sekolah, dan mancing di danau belakang sekolahnya.

Murid kelas 12 SMA Merak Jaya.

 _Tidak ada tulisan lagi? Ibu hanya menulis itu?_ Taigong Wang kaget, tiba-tiba paragraf muncul secara tiba-tiba di kertas itu.

Anakku yang satu ini, paling kepo termasuk dengan berkas-berkas ini, padahal Ibu akan memberitahunya setelah dia menjadi mahasiswa, selama Ibu pergi dia berencana untuk membuka ruang interogasi bersama kedua roh api dari kamar 20. Dan di suatu tempat kamu terbaring lemah dikasur, membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatmu khawatir.

Bagaimana? Sudah puas membaca berkas-berkas ini Taigong Wang?

"Ke-kenapa kertas ini?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap, "Ugghh nafasku sesak.." Taigong Wang terjatuh di lantai.

.

Nit nit nit

Suara _electrocardiogram_ terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Aku membuka kedua mataku. "Dimana?"

"Taigong Wang, akhirnya kamu terbangun juga," suara khawatir ibuku terdengar dari kejauhan, Ibuku menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan erat, aku melhat Ibuku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ibu.. kenapa ada suara _electrocardiogram_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kamu mengalami kecelakaan nak, akhirnya kamu tersadar juga… beberapa hari lalu kamu sempat koma. Jangan membuat Ibu, Ayah, Keluarga, dan temanmu khawatir lagi ya," Ibuku menangis. Aku melihat sekitar, banyak orang tertidur disini, temanku, kakak, adikku juga ada.

 _Jadi selama ini aku terbaring di kasur, dan bermimpi?_

Samar-samar aku melihat seekor rubah berdiri di atas tubuhku yang lemah ini. Rubah itu mendekatiku. "Terima kasih untuk pertunjukannya, Taigong Wang." kata rubah itu, dan rubah itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Selama ini aku jadi bonekanya rubah sialan itu? heh, menarik, aku tunggu kau 10 tahun lagi, Aku berjanji akan menangkapmu dan mengembalikkanmu._

END

Aslian tamat? ASLIAN? Gaje beuuuddd~ bagaimana? Cerita kali ini anehkan? Yang pasti di cerita oneshot aka chap depan ga kalah aneh sama ini huehue, pixiv memberiku hidayah straight ship tenks :v abis potong rambut jadi pendek, aeng malah ketularan ZH :"v mainin rambut, nyebelin dah. Dan yang ana butuhkan sekarang adalah editor :"v

Makasih lho udah setia mantengin cerita gila ini

 _See you next chapter~_


End file.
